


理想大陆

by delphinium (minyandu)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, 航海AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 一眨眼这东西都被我坑了超过十年了。填坑是不可能填的，这辈子都不可能填平了。也就修修以前写的烂的部分过过日子。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.他们从地狱归来

**Author's Note:**

> 一眨眼这东西都被我坑了超过十年了。填坑是不可能填的，这辈子都不可能填平了。也就修修以前写的烂的部分过过日子。

达拉博纳觉得自己有点犯困。

明明昨天晚上睡得还好，而且高高的了望台在波浪上晃得厉害，铁水一样的阳光和混着盐的风烫得脊背的皮似乎在噼里啪啦地裂响。

可是他还是觉得想睡。

该不会是给安得里亚那家伙传染了吧？他有点懊恼地抓自己的头发。

“咚！咚！咚！”

脚下的木头忽然三声震响钉子一样打在他的脚板上，刺得他差点一跳就跳到栏杆上去。他探出头往下看，正好看见博列洛拿着个锤子到处敲敲打打，听听船的哪里声音不对需要维修。

“操你妈的·#￥% —*”要不是上面一个人什么都没有，达拉博纳早就一手随便抓个什么砸下去了。

可是多得博列洛那三下，也多得渐渐不怎么刺眼的夕阳，打了个激灵的他看见了某些东西，顺着西南风鬼影一样在水平线上出现了：

“船影！左舷侧顺风位， 5 海里外！”

单桅三角帆船。桅杆拦腰折断。船只是顺着风洋流在漂。

安得烈·舍甫琴科抿了抿嘴唇，年轻得稚气的脸却也坚毅严峻。

看样子应该只是遇难船。按海上的规矩，他们应该立即去查看，必要时给予无条件的救援，尽管多半只会发现肉骨头，甚至骨头都没有。但他有他的想法，他现在是船长，带着一支只有一艘船的舰队，而且他有充分的不能拿其他人的命来冒险的理由。他一个转身，手很自然地就搭在配剑上：

“全员戒备！伊万，你带队准备登船，全副武装！非甲板人员守住内舱！马可，叫醒安德里亚！”

“是！”伊万·加图索的应声短促，震天地响。高筒靴咚咚咚地敲响甲板。

马可·博列洛点了点头，一转眼就消失在船舱口。

登船钩被高高地抛向半空，“咔”的一声打在船舷上，卡住，一条又一条。

其实没人对船的内容抱什么希望，甚至可以说，没人心里是“乐意”上这艘船的。

船的外壳全是层层叠叠的藤壶，活的死一直压到差不多上船舷。

甲板极其肮脏滑腻，上面还粘着海鸟羽毛以及其他若干不知名污物。本来甲板正常来讲应该每天用浮石打磨，军船还得撒上细沙以防滑倒的。

没有旗帜，桅杆拦腰折断，前帆主帆不知所踪，驶风杆拉索和转索只剩下发黑的绳结头。

锚链断裂，断口锈蚀之严重，证明它至少断了三个月。

这艘船象是在地狱回来一样。

加图索扯着大嗓门唾沫横飞地把人指使去查看不同地方，然后身先士卒噔噔噔船上的人都不出声地等着，手压着配剑，摸着枪柄。一般没什么事，你是不会看见加图索这样冲的。他有海盗一样的胡子，但平时比很多道貌岸然的人都绅士。

不到半分钟他忽然又噔噔噔冲上甲板，在舍甫琴科面前收住脚喘了口气：“我觉得你最好来看一下。”神色认真，不是玩笑。

舍甫琴科这辈子都不会想进这个船舱第二次。

船舱比甲板更加肮脏，所有舱室都失去了原来的设施，地板上除了海鸟羽毛还看得见动物毛皮碎片、被嚼烂的碎骨、长了不知道什么东西的断绳、碎陶片和木片。

就好象曾经有什么东西在里面肆虐过一样。

加图索带下去的人都散在船长室门外，看到他们两个就让开一条道。

“喀哒”。很轻很轻的声音。动物的脚爪踏在地板上。

黑色的大狗横在门口，努力地要站起来摆出防卫的姿态。可它站不起来：它瘦到只剩下骨头，长毛大片大片地脱落。尽管如此，前额的黄色斑点下金到近红色的眼睛仍然不屈不挠地瞪着眼前那么多全副武装的人，白森森的獠牙露出来。它威胁地发出轰鸣似的低吼，声音暗哑低沉，却足以震动船舱的每一块木板。

大家都觉得地狱的守门犬怕也不过如此。

但重点不在这。

大狗守卫着的是一个人，跟它一样像一堆枯柴趴在它身后乱七八糟的测量工具之间，一动也不动，毫无光泽的棕褐色的头发拖布一样摊在那里，看不见脸。

没人觉得这人还活着。

可那个头突然抬起来。所有人登时倒抽一口寒气。

乱发下面是一双一双眼睛，呈现着和主人现状完全不符的润泽。

舍甫琴科心口猛地一紧。

他本来以为会被什么样犀利渴望狂热兴奋之类的眼光瞪着，瞪到所有人都受不了为止。可没有。那双眼睛只是好象夜晚的海洋，波澜不兴，深不见底。那么平和笃定，仿佛死里逃生的场景完全在他意料之中。

这反而让人心寒不已，毕竟这一人一狗，也许连明天的太阳都看不到。

于是，那时候在船舱的所有人看到他们船长回过头，果断地下命令：“通知安德里亚，我们这里需要担架，”顿了一顿，“要两个”。然后，他们看见，他们英明神武的船长半蹲半跪下去，斟酌了一下言辞，然后无比真诚地对那只大狗说：“我们不是坏人。”

那只狗用很不信任的眼光瞪着他。

安德里亚·皮尔洛顺手扣上医疗室的门时，头发乱得像鸡窝，眼睛眯缝好象三天没睡觉。事实上这三天他几乎都在睡觉，两个钟头前才被博列洛摇醒。要忙的时候他可以接近一个星期不合眼，其他时间除了吃饭值班几乎都在睡。当随船医生就是这样的。

门外面站着一堆人。船长舍甫琴科、二副加图索、大副马西莫·安布罗西尼，还有其他有事没事的都伸个头往这边张望。

“严重的脱水和营养不良，他们喝过很长时间的和淡水混合的海水，胃应该伤得挺厉害的。我想他们应该有差不多一个星期以上断粮，之前也没有吃好，而且肯定操劳过度”。他把眼前几个脸色严肃的人扫视了一圈，压着嗓子一字一句慢慢地说，“只要我们迟几个钟头发现他们，我可以打包票他们看不见明天的朝阳”。他叹了口气，放下严肃的语调，“我现在不能走开。马西莫，麻烦帮我叫迪达煮肉汤和米汤，分开煮，盐几乎不要下，米汤里放点碱面，都煮稀一点。”

“行”。

安布罗西尼点了点头跑去厨房，皮尔洛也点一点头转身又进了医疗室把门扣上，只剩下加图索和舍甫琴科两个站在那里对看。两个人转头向四周扫视一圈，探出来的脑袋唰的一下又各归各位，快如秋风扫落叶。

“那艘船怎么办？”加图索低着声音问，“看上去怪不舒服的”。虽然很多人说他根本是鬼见愁，鬼屋都不会在他面前作祟，但他本人并没有去招惹那个世界的意愿。

“离最近的可以补给的村庄有多远？”舍甫琴科低着头认真地想。

“托马森说大概明天傍晚六点左右到”。

“把船先带上吧，我有点在意。”他拿手指抓了抓下巴，”休息一晚，第二天早上上船检查一下。情况允许就下午起航”。

“船呢？”

“扔掉，再不然就烧掉。我们不能带着它回去的”。

“也是”。

补给村庄是个好地方：可以补充日见减少的粮水，可以修理逐渐破败的船，可以好好地在不会晃的大地上安安稳稳地睡一觉，条件好的话，还可以喝喝酒和漂亮姑娘跳跳舞。但此刻，安布罗西尼正在那艘被他们叫做幽灵船的遇难船上，拿小竹棍挑着戳着甲板船舱地板上垃圾看，还偶尔有个人跑来问：”马西莫你看看这个是什么？”

他觉得自己像个傻子 。可是这次雷东多不在，皮尔洛在医疗室里忙活，能用得上手的认种王只有他一个。

“老鼠，耗子……豚鼠？ 这是信天翁……”安布罗西尼越认越心寒，最后决定放弃对动物残骸的辨认工作。他拿起地板上的碎陶片，闻一闻：“醋？”他再看看旁边，“这是什么东西？水果？”

博列洛在腰上绑了绳子从船舷挂下来清理船身上的藤壶。帮忙做完补给的达拉博纳蹲在下面看，忽然上面哗啦啦一阵藤壶雨砸下来。达拉顿时像只猴子一样怪叫着跳开好几码远，回过神来立刻抬头破口大骂：”去你妈的马可你小子谋财害命啊！”

博列洛做了个抱歉的手势，尽管丝毫没有抱歉的表情。他在上面荡开几步，露出一大片船身木板，再低头看着达拉，紧紧抿着嘴唇。

达拉倒抽一口冷气，瞳孔放大。

“……通知船长吧。”他沉默了半晌后，喃喃地说。

“没有海战痕迹，没有肉搏痕迹，但肯定被暴风雨打过”。加图索耸耸肩，“而且长时间严重超载。我没看过哪艘船的藤壶会长到几乎上船舷的”。

“超载应该是故意的”。安布罗西尼接上去”。除了船长室，所有舱室拆去原来设施。地面有食水桶的痕迹和碎片，碎陶片上有醋的味道”。他低头捻着手里的海鸟羽毛，“动物残骸里有老鼠耗子仓鼠信天翁等等，骨头全部被嚼碎过，大概是缺粮的时候咬的。还有，地板上有我不认得的水果核”。

三个人没了声。

“他们该不会是从深渊海沟里跑回来的吧……”加图索哼哼道。

“搞不好是‘理想大陆’呢。”舍甫琴科笑了笑。可他的表情根本不像笑。无视另外两个人‘原来你信这个的呀’惊讶眼神，他继续说，“刚才马可来报告，给了我这个，他在船长室的地板暗格发现的”。他把一个木盒子用靴刀一撬撬开，白色的石灰粉末散出来，露出削的极薄木板，上面用刀子浅浅的刻着弯弯曲曲的细线——风向、洋流、航线、陆地……

“还有，他清理了一下船身，”舍甫琴科的神色突然一凛，“底格里斯雪松木，叠鳞板——”他抬头盯着加图索和安布罗西尼，眼睛映着烛火闪烁不定熠熠扬扬，

“尤文图斯军”。

两个人登时一耸，安布罗西尼的嘴唇动了动，似乎想开口骂，但收住了。

“船长，”他问，“那个人怎么处置？”

“带回去。他应该是个放逐者。现在这个状况作不了假的”。

“船呢？”

“烧掉。所有人封口”。

把船拉到外海，浇上火油，点火。

冲天的艳红火舌舔着雪白的云彩时，舍甫琴科正好从医疗室门口经过。

门开着。黑色的大狗蜷在两层帆布之间，依旧戒备地瞪着他。而它的主人正躺在床上，侧着头透过医疗室才有的舷窗，静静地注视着冲天的火蛇，胸口平稳地一起一伏。

火光打在他肩膀上，折射出一抹让人觉得很眼熟的金色光。


	2. 我们是不存在的

舍甫琴科船上的两位客人正在以相当可观的速度恢复他们的正常身体机能。

在皮尔洛的精心护理下，虽然没有开过口说话，但原本像一堆干柴枝一样的人正在慢慢地恢复——一开始坐都坐不起来，渐渐地就可以抓住木勺子一勺一勺勉强地把煮得极烂的粥往自己嘴里送，最后，终于自己下床在医疗室里一步一步来回走动。

枯萎一般的头发和肌肤渐渐地现出些许亮泽，昭示着浸透风与光的往昔。

而那只狗，则是以惊人的速度恢复它过去的体形和食量——肩高比刚被发现时高了将近一倍；脱落的深黑色皮毛迅速地长回，墨一般的长毛在太阳下折射出钢蓝色的光。

渐渐地像一只小型狮子的大狗依旧寸步不离地守在主人身旁，忠实地把医生以外的所有人堵在门口外面。

其实，要是没有皮尔洛的允许，除了安布罗西尼没有人会随便打扰他的圣地——因为没人敢。

“怎么最近连你都不进去了？”舍甫琴科嘿嘿地笑着调侃他。船上的人大家的年龄相差不大，还很年轻，只要不是特殊状况，大家平时都过得很稀松平常。

“我才不要去惹像暴走的安德里亚一样可怕的东西，”安布罗西尼的嘴角向下垮了垮，“还好发现他们的时候那只狗连站都站不起来，不然后果不堪设想”。安布的声音像在下坠，“那是只提北獒”。

“那就是提北獒？”舍甫琴科的脸上并没有多少讶异的表情，只是声音微微提高。

“没错。就是那种除了主人谁也不亲近，连狼和老虎都忌惮的罕见猛犬”。安布重重地叹了口气，“安德烈，我想我们真的捡到从地狱跑回来的人了”。

“我知道，”舍甫琴科淡淡地说，“他脖子上的链子，虽然看不清楚，但跟鲁伊那一条很相似”。

“要不要放信鸽通知鲁依留在内洛等我们回去？”

舍甫琴科低头想了一下，摇摇头：”不，不用。信鸽太容易被人截获了。我们现在有任务在身，不安全”。

“那个人，带他回去真的安全吗？”

“那就要看迟些会发生什么事情了”。船舱走道里的烛火闪烁不定，暗橙色的光在舍甫琴科冷冷的微笑上一晃而过，“走吧，安德里亚和伊万他们在等我们”。

船长室里的灯都点上了，明黄色的光映着一张一张年轻的脸。皮尔洛依旧顶着他很有个性的头发，身边的加图索就站在桌上的蜡烛旁，看到他们过来就让一让让舍甫琴科回他的位置上。测绘长托马森已经把需要的海图摊开在桌子上。负责操纵帆的西多夫和塞尔吉尼奥、舵手劳尔森、还有厨师迪达站在桌子的远角。年纪最小的达拉博纳和博列洛站在稍远一点的外围。

舍甫琴科回到自己的位置上，开始和所有人一起讨论今后的事务。

这一次的航行，他们的一直不远不近地贴着海岸线航行船，走得并不快。

托马森和属下的几个水手每天不厌其烦地在纸上记录下漫长曲折的海岸线和船的轨迹，观察太阳和星象计算出船的位置，防止船驶进过远的外海。

船上作储藏用的舱室只有少数的一两个用作货舱，而且只有很零碎的只够拿来做样板的货物；剩下的舱室储满了粮水。每当经过合适的海湾或村庄，他们就会把船靠岸，上岸进行补给和短途的探险，因此，船上的食物和淡水一直充足，就连航海途中极其难得的新鲜蔬菜和水果也时有供应。

他们这一次航行并不是要走商船的固定航线，而是在发掘有价值的新航路。

现在所绕行的提埃拉大陆，虽然和他们做在西尼斯大陆一直有商队上的往来，但也仅限于大陆北端的地区。都恩大沙漠以南的地区几乎仍是一片尚待开发的莽莽荒原。然而在这样地方，只要有优良的港湾，只要发掘出有潜力的商品，一个毫不起眼的小小海边渔村也有机会成为日后熙熙攘攘的商业大港。而如果是能够从一开始就独占这样一个港口，利润之大之长远将是难以估量的，这是所有商会都明白的道理。

然而提埃拉大陆的开发，不是仅仅明白道理就可以顺利进行的。提埃拉大陆的发展程度比起西尼斯大陆低得多，早期探险的傲慢的西尼斯人把提埃拉人视作蛮族。然而提埃拉人也同样有他们的骄傲，结果流血冲突屡次爆发。直到今天，在辽阔的大陆漫长曲折的海岸线上，能让航海者们停留的补给村庄屈指可数。取得提埃拉人部落的信任已经是相当困难的事，更何况大陆上不同部落之间也时有战斗爆发，建立一个安定的港口难上加难。

在这样的地方开发新的航路和港口，一般的商会都会选派对这方面经验丰富的水手，但这一次米兰内洛商会的这一条船上载的，却全是一帮“毛小孩”。

但他们合适。

除却他们都是年纪轻轻却已经是相当优秀的水手这一点，

船长舍甫琴科来自与西尼斯一衣带水的东方大陆艾利亚斯，他出生在大陆北端广阔无垠的苔原海边——一片被两个大陆视作蛮荒的冰原；

劳尔森和托马森的诞生地是北西尼斯半岛人烟稀少的峡湾；

西多夫、塞尔吉尼奥和迪达身上或多或少流着提埃拉大陆的血；

加图索出身贫困，但曾经远走外岛阿尔比翁，随各色船队穿行于维京汉子们写下他们的传说与恶名的岛屿之间；

达拉博纳和博列洛来自商会所在的伊塔里亚半岛一南一北，不因为出身，却是因为曾经的经历被选入船队；

安布罗西尼和皮尔洛是船上唯二的受过高等教育的西尼斯人，然而正统的博物学教育早已抹去他们身上的傲慢，赋予他们对未知世界无比的尊重与好奇。

他们会将和自己肤色外貌都相去甚远的提埃拉人当作和自己一样的人尊重，也乐于去探究去了解自己所从未踏足的世界。

就像他们的商会主席贝鲁斯科尼在他们出行前说的：”不仅仅是我们需要这些年轻人去探索新航路，提埃拉大陆也需要他们前来理解自己这一个存在。”

事实证明这句意味深长的话是有道理的。而至于，在这一块冠冕堂皇的幕布下，那位精明的商人和野心勃勃的政客实际打的到底是什么主意，那又是另一个故事了。

“绿角？”舍甫琴科的声音。

“物产算不上丰富，但有些特产相当有潜力，像罗望子能作香料和调味料，产的棉花质量也很好，附近还有银矿。”皮尔洛慢慢地说。

加图索的声音紧接上去：”但问题就在那个银矿。附近总会有零星的部落的冲突，不知道什么时候就有可能来锅大的了。”

“而且那里有猎头族杀人和虏人当奴隶卖的传说。”达拉在后面说。

“可是那里的地理位置很难得，”托马森指着地图上的弯弯曲曲不同颜色的线，“绿角上面是都恩沙漠，往下有一段很长的内凹的海岸线经过的都是森林，要经过很长一段路才到一个大一点的补给村庄。那里是一个很难得的地理要冲。”

舍甫琴科把下巴托在手背上，盯着海图沉吟不语，半晌才抬起头来：”把你们的总结记录下来。这个港口看来是只能让它慢慢变中立港了，把资料交回商会让他们去做定夺吧。”他把海图翻过去，突然想起写什么，又重新翻回来，“刚才说的那个大一点的补给村落，情况又怎样？”

皮尔洛和安布罗西尼无声无息地笑出来，烛光映得他们一深一浅的眼珠闪闪烁烁：”优质的海盐、棉花和麻……”

“犀牛角、铜矿石……”

“还有最上等的乳香。”安布罗西尼的脸在烛光下笑得像朵盛开的向日葵花。

“那里已经算是个小的港口了，而且历史也相当长，所以附近没什么有威胁的冲突。”加图索咧开嘴笑呵呵。

“类似的补给村镇还有三到四个，但这一个是最大的也最合适的。”皮尔洛伸手捋了捋自己的头发。

“还有，”所有人的目光聚集到平时很少出声的迪达身上，“船长，那里是我母亲的家乡。”

所有人的脸上都绽放出开怀大笑一样飞扬的神采。

“船长，以现在的航行方向和风速来看，大约三天后我们就要离开提埃拉的海域了。”托马森展开另一张海图，“按我们现在的位置，要回到伊塔里亚必定会经过奥图曼帝国的海域外围。”

空气顿时沉静下来。

“十有八九会碰上。”加图索嘀咕。

“算多了，伊万。”安布罗西尼的嘴角浮着一抹冷笑，神情却一点也不轻松，“按日子来估计，大概是五到六成机会吧。”

“这有什么区别？学究！”加图索在想象中踢了安布一脚。

“他们要来也没办法，”舍甫琴科的表情并没有多少变化，他把海图还回给托马森，“没碰上最好，碰上了就蒙，蒙不上就跑，跑不了……”他顿了一顿，把头转向达拉博纳和博列洛那一边，”达拉，请你从明天开始上了望台的时候带上舰队旗帜和红色圣·乔治旗；马可，通知所有的木工准备随时毁船。”

不是弃船，是毁船。红色圣·乔治旗，就意味着死战。

要么所有人带着船和所有收获活着回米兰内洛，要么，所有人与船一起沉入无边大海！

“是！”没有人有任何疑义。

“散会。”舍甫琴科站起来，熄灭了桌上的蜡烛。

大家都各自回舱室休息。打算先上甲板打个转的舍甫琴科看见皮尔洛打开医疗室的门时转身拍了拍安布罗西尼的肩膀，用安定平稳的语气说：”放心。这次应该没有你开声的机会的。”

安布笑了笑回拍了一下，回房间休息。

而这时候，单人疗养室的门还半开着。在那只大狗身后的人坐在床边上。今天皮尔洛拜托迪达帮忙烧了一大桶海水让他把全身上下洗了一遍，好防止一些伤口感染发炎。而他现在正拿着把木梳子，把头发上结的盐晶用力地梳下来，发现了外面的舍甫琴科在看他，就抬起琉璃珠子一样的瞳仁看他一下，依旧是平淡而深沉，然后低下眉去，把木齿插进半长的头发间，用力地往下一梳。

和尤文图斯军相遇的日子如预想一样地到来。

巨型军舰的速度非常快，在达拉博纳报告水平线上的船影后不久，船已经接近接近到可以看清桅杆上飘扬的旗帜的距离。

“尤文图斯军第一舰队！”

是主帅亚历桑德罗·德尔·皮耶罗统率的舰队。

“升起舰队旗帜！全员做好作战准备！”舍甫琴科一声令下，鼓点一般的脚步声叩响甲板，米兰内洛红黑相间的旗帜随海风在主桅呼啦一声展开，猎猎飞扬。

“米兰内洛第三舰队？”第一舰队旗舰的甲板队长特雷泽盖皱着眉头压低声音为身边的老将孔蒂，“这支舰队不是五年前就被我们整支击沉在特提斯海里了么？”

“没错。而且那一战也重创了米兰余下的两支舰队，从此他们再没有力量把第三舰队重新组建起来。他们没有足够的船。”孔蒂的声音阴暗低沉，眯着眼睛看一点一点接近的船。

两支舰队一点一点地接近，帆已经降下一半。风鼓着半开的帆，厚重的布夸啦夸啦地钝响，驶风杆发出嘎嘎嘎嘎的摩擦声，绕着桅杆缓缓转动。

终于船舷压着船舷，炮口对着炮口。

两艘船上的炮击手都面无表情地站在大炮后，沉默地注视着对面的炮眼后肃穆的脸，没有动作，却随时准备着，只等一声令下。

只是两者之间的力量差距之大已不仅仅是肉眼可见，只要尤文图斯的舰队随便哪一艘船炮火全开，米兰的这一艘船可以在一个钟头内化为海底的碎片。

舰长皮耶罗站在船头俯视着对方的舰长，满头黑色卷发下的猫一样的眼带着猫科动物的慵懒和傲慢。

“安德烈·舍甫琴科。”他的声音懒懒的、慢慢的，“好久不见了。”

“好久不见了皮耶罗将军。”舍甫琴科的左手习惯性地按在配剑剑柄上，脸上挂着得体的微笑，仿佛他现在身在一个社交舞会上，而不是面临着一场可能的死战。

就好象是配合他们的船长一般，甲板上所有的水手都一脸云淡风轻，嘴角带着无所谓的戏谑的微笑，好象看马戏一样看着对面绷紧了神经的尤文图斯军。

“你们不可能不知道这里是尤文图斯的海域吧？”皮耶罗抬头看看红黑的旗帜，冷笑，“米兰内洛第三舰队不是沉在特提斯海里起也起不来了吗？”

“你说得没错。米兰内洛第三舰队确实是不存在了。”舍甫琴科的声音像苔原海上的冰山轻轻地互相挤压碰撞，清脆而冷硬。

“那你们又是什么？”皮耶罗阴沉地眯起眼睛，声音寒下来。

“米兰内洛第三舰队。”舍甫琴科静静的笑着。

“混帐，这家伙耍我们！！”声音从牙缝里扭曲着挤出来，尤文旗舰上的一个冲锋队员按捺不住想拔剑，被冲锋队长帕维尔·内德维德一手按住。

“没有舰长命令不许轻举妄动！”他低声喝止。那个水手按下愤怒的脸回到自己的位置上。

皮耶罗的耐性并不比那个水手多多少。他已经不再说话，只是抿着嘴唇俯视着对面的舍甫琴科。他微微地后退了一步，别在腰间的两把配剑喀哒一声碰响。

守在内舱口的达拉博纳和博列洛各自抓紧了自己的剑柄。皮耶罗那一步几乎看不见的后退，往往就意味着尤文图斯军的万炮齐发。

一个身影在他们的眼角边闪了一下。两个人回过头，看见他们的客人站在身后，沉静地看着他们，手里抓着闪着青光的一把剖鲸铲——博列洛的私藏。他没有出声，张开有点干燥的嘴唇，只是做了个口型：”借我用一下。”

达拉的嘴唇动了动想说什么。博列洛按住他，然后点了点头。

身形庞大的提北獒在他们身边挤过，跑出舱口。粗壮的脚爪塔在甲板上，咚的一声。

几乎所有的尤文水手齐齐倒抽一个冷气，严格的纪律性让他们没有惊慌失措，但巨大的震撼带来的不稳和骚动暗流一般在军船甲板上肆意潜行。

皮耶罗的嘴角动了动，“锵”的一声抽出配剑，一手狠狠地相对面船上掷去，去势正正是舍甫琴科！

舍甫琴科闪身躲过，身后的提北獒顿时暴露。

“哐当”。

剖鲸铲几乎是贴着提北獒的鼻尖挥下，斜斜地把那把配剑压下。锋利的刀刃切断剑身，深深地没进甲板里。而那只提北獒纹丝不动，神色平静，眼光没有半点波澜，仿佛什么也没发生过。

就像他的主人一样。

五艘尤文图斯的巨型军舰上，鸦雀无声。

而就在这当口，越来越强的海风推着半张的船帆，把舍甫琴科他们的船一点一点地推离军舰的包围。

皮耶罗没有下任何命令，目送着远离的船好一阵子，然后回过头，不变的表情注视着欲言又止的人群，用没有起伏的声调慢慢地说：”菲利浦·因扎吉将军已经死了。没有人能够从深渊海沟里回来。”然后他头也不回地走进船舱里去。

五艘巨大的船影逐渐地向水平线退去，帆终于重新张满。

长久的沉默后，加图索“哧”的一声笑出声，安布罗西尼的肩膀放松下来，重重地吐了一口气，舍甫琴科撤下了作战状态，让所有人回到日常的岗位上。

他们的客人把剖鲸铲从甲板里扳出来，还给博列洛，依旧没有出声只有口型：“谢谢。”

然后他就走回自己的房间里去。

那天晚上值夜班的时候，达拉博纳叹了口气和自己的朋友说：”怎么说，他算是还了我们这条人命了。”他抬头看着天上的星星，“我真高兴不用听安布开声唱歌。”

所有人和他都有相同的想法。

不是安布罗西尼唱得难听，而是因为他唱得实在太好听了，所以只要船上有人死去，只要他在船上，唱颂镇魂歌的一定是他。


	3. 海盗与鲸鱼之歌

整个米兰内洛的人都知道，马可·博列洛最宝贝的东西，就是他的剖鲸铲。

现在他手头暂时没有什么工作，一般性质的维修和检查可以交给等级较低的船木工，于是他就在木工室里低着头检查他的宝贝。他的眼光反复地在刀身上游移展转，额边长久没修剪的头发落下来了他也没顾得拨上去，那么旁若无人地，细致认真得好象他身为木工长对待船的每一个部件一样。

他的剖鲸铲的刃部破了一个小小的缺口，是被他们的客人拿来砍断那把配剑时，被剑锋磕出来的。

他微微皱了皱眉头，有点痛惜地摸了摸那里尖锐不平的边沿，虽然那个破损丝毫不能抹杀它的出类拔萃。

鲸长骨刀柄，大马士革锻钢刀身，闪着寒光的青色刀刃，这把剖鲸铲的品质足够让人为之疯狂——以一把剖鲸铲来说，这简直是好得太过头了。

关于剖鲸铲的传说在米兰内洛内部有数种版本流传，一般比较让人信服的版本是博列洛幼年是在捕鲸船上长大的，那把剖鲸铲后来就自然地随了他的身。但没有一个版本是真正得到本人亲自证实的，因为博列洛这个小伙子实在太不喜欢说话。

船上的人当中话不多的人不少，举例来说，皮尔洛多半是懒，迪达则是本身性情内敛不张扬所以沉默寡言。但博列洛不一样：他不懒，相反地，他很勤快，工作总是完成得又快又好，甚至不是自己的工作，只要有人开口他也会毫不吝惜地伸出援手，所以他年纪极轻就坐在船队木工长的位置上也没人有异议；他也不是个性内向，甚至连内敛都不是，他身上总是带着伊塔里亚南方那种灿烂到灼目的阳光味道，他会毫不迟疑地对人露出热情可人的笑容，不论是微笑或者咧开嘴露出白白的牙，他的笑容都能让人瞬间变得快活起来，他甚至不时能来个让大家哭笑不得的恶作剧，尽显南方人的外向天性。

于是大家只好想，小伙子也许只是单纯的不想动嘴巴说话而已，然后自动放弃已经失败多次的纠正工作。

结果，会自动乐意和博列洛说话的，就只有认识他时间最长的达拉博纳而已。

“安啦，那么点口子一定修得好的。只剩下块碎片都能替你还原出这样一把铲子，你还担心什么？”同样没有工作在身的达拉博纳倚在木工房的门口边上，皱着眉咧着嘴一副受不了的表情。

博列洛低低地笑了笑，抬起头来把掉下来的头发捋回耳朵后面去，然后把自己的私藏宝贝重新安置好，回过头来。

“托马森说晚上就到特提斯中线，要轮到我们去值夜了。”达拉博纳的声音抑制不住地雀跃，金灿灿头发闪着太阳一样的光芒。

整个米兰内洛的人都知道，萨穆埃勒·达拉博纳(Samuele Dalla Bona)最喜欢的，就是像特提斯中线这样的海域。

特提斯海并不大，几乎算是被西尼斯和提埃拉一北一南两块大陆吞了进去，只有东边的诺达尔海峡通向西尼斯和艾利亚斯之间的裂谷海峡，西边则是比海峡稍宽的伯纳乌出口通向西方大洋。

特提斯海周边大小岛屿星罗棋布，半岛横亘而出，惟独中线海域没有半个礁石或岛屿，换了在陆地上，这称得上一马平川。对航海来说，这是好也是不好，可以不必绕行岛屿之间复杂的航线当然省时，但长期没有补给看不见陆地的航行却不是省力的，更何况，多年来流传下来的各种奇怪传说在迷信的海员心目中，总是占有极大的分量。

而达拉博纳喜欢的就是这个。

记录上已不存在的米兰内洛第三舰队，回航时走的往往是特提斯中线，因为这里船影稀少。即使白天碰上了，对方看见这样没有旗帜徽号的不明船只，多半也会小心谨慎地避得远远。

不过，到了视野黯淡的夜晚，要让其他船只敬而远之的话，还是得用点特别的方法。这个方法，就需要到达拉博纳和博列洛。

“喂，伊万，不用走那么快吧？”达拉博纳笑着和交班的加图索互擂拳头。

“我才不要把耳朵送你折磨咧！你那嗓子都能绕西尼斯跑两圈！”加图索的嗓子总像在大声嚷嚷，衬着他黑色的小胡子看起来特别像一个海盗，至少也是半个。

“不要那么绝情好吧~~，好歹这里也只有你会唱那首歌啦。”达拉博纳开始作哀怨状粘过去，被加图索大笑着一脚踹开。

“得，得，再跟你小子唱的话我都要把原来的调子忘光光！”他几步冲下甲板，然后从船舱里使劲吼出来，“你他妈的臭小子我的饭要被抢光啦！”

然后达拉博纳嘿嘿笑着转过头，停步。博列洛也停在那里。

他们的客人坐在船头附近的船舷上，侧着头看船头的方向吹海风。他的脸丰满了一些，深棕褐色的眼睛比刚见到的时候又润泽了一点点，像两颗漂亮的桂花松子糖，远远地不知道在看哪里。也许是知道航程已经离结束不远，原来波平如镜的眼光偶尔会有一个小小的浪花。

那只提北獒照旧横在他身前作警戒状。随着身体一天一天恢复，他们的客人逐渐开始扩大活动的范围，走上甲板吹吹风或者晒晒太阳。他的表情依然没有什么变化，跟人打照面的时候会礼貌地点点头，动作相当得体有风度。但他从来不挑没人看见的时候离开他疗养的单人房，连半个怀疑机会都没留给别人，而且一句话都没说过，对着照顾他的皮尔洛才会偶尔微微一笑表达谢意。而笑容，谨慎含蓄，不轻不重，恰到好处。

“他比马可还闷蛋。”这是达拉博纳说的。

“怎么办？”达拉博纳转过来看博列洛，做了个口型问。

博列洛耸耸肩。然后两个人对看，无奈地低头叹气，无奈地摇摇头，各自转头走向他们的岗位。

他们的客人倒是相当识趣。

博列洛一个跃身，稳稳地坐在船头上，抬起头。风把他的头发扬了起来。他张了张嘴，一种完全不像是属于人类的奇妙的音色，从他极少说话的嘴巴里唱出来，随着风在海面静静流散。

那声音时而是低低的，低低的，有时候低沉得几不可闻，细弱而渺远，仿佛碎成空气中的星屑尘埃，湮没在海浪的吟唱声中；有时候，船的每一块木板都应和一般地沉沉地颤动，像混响的号角，在空空的山谷里长长久久地展转回荡。

时而，音色打了一个回旋突然拔高，破碎成无数悦耳的音符，繁密而清脆，犹如夜莺的小夜曲一般千回百啭，如歌如诉；或者一声惊笛一般悠长而深邃的呼啸，慑人心魄的长音像一把闪烁着冰冷光芒的钢刀，忽的把夜色割裂。

博列洛微微眯起眼睛，注视着眼前墨黑色的大海里荡漾着不可捉摸的闪光，那么深情而认真地，仿佛在他的眼前，一头座头鲸正唱着塞壬的歌，冲破墨色的水幕高高地跃起，它侧着身子，蓝色花岗岩一样弓起的背上星光点点闪烁，鸟翼一样修长的鳍肢、灰白的骨瘤和雪白的腹都清晰得历历在目，然后它无声无息地，向海面压下去，巨大的花白的浪陡然升起，又重重地朝他轰然压下。

在博列洛开口不久，达拉博纳已经爬到了了望台上。他对着船头方向站稳，深深地吸一口气，挺起胸膛，然后朝向远方的天空放声歌唱：

“我们是海盗，

凶猛的海盗，

左手拿着酒瓶，

右手捧着财宝 ；

我们是海盗，

有本领的海盗，

美丽的姑娘，

请你来到我的怀抱；

我们是海盗，

自由自在的海盗，

在骷髅旗下，

为了生存而辛劳；

我们是海盗，

没有明天的海盗，

永远没有终点，

在七大洋上飘荡的海盗……”

他的嗓子放得很开，声音极其洪亮，连歌声里夹杂着的笑声，博列洛坐在船头都听得一清二楚，甚至觉得耳边流过的风都被他的声音震得微微作响。但就像加图索说的，达拉博纳的声音完完全全地不靠谱，彻彻底底地跑调。或者说他根本就不管调，他爱唱哪个音就哪个音，爱起哪个调就哪个调。他把那首歌反反复复地唱，这一次跟上一次的调，下一次跟这一次的调，都完全不一样。在博列洛的记忆中，达拉博纳从没用同一个调唱过那首海盗之歌两次。对达拉来说，重要的只是那首歌本身而已。只要有机会，他就会开心地大笑着，放开嗓子，一遍又一遍狠狠地去唱，仿佛要把什么东西挖出来，有了这次可能就没有下一次。

海盗之歌是达拉博纳的魂歌，就像鲸歌是博列洛的魂歌一样。

他们抓着来之不易的机会纵情歌唱，悠远而深邃的鲸歌裹着肆意放荡的海盗之歌，乘着海风飞得很远很远。

如果远远的有哪艘航船上经验丰富的水手听见了这些歌声，他们一定会想起那一伙已经被海军剿灭的、曾经横行特提斯中线的臭名昭著海盗。而那些诡异惑人的，绝不应该在无鲸的特提斯水域出现的鲸歌会提醒他们，和海盗幽灵们鬼混的，还有可怕的塞壬女妖。

快点躲的远远的啊，虽然特提斯中线没有半块礁石可以制造船难！

博列洛不知道自己唱了多久，一个钟头？两个钟头？还是更久？总之，他们会唱到有人爬上了望台上去接达拉博纳的班，然后达拉博纳爬下来，跑去博列洛身边的水壶去喝两口。这个时候他们总被允许多消耗一点宝贵的淡水，毕竟是有回报的。

达拉博纳老是唱得太用力，一下来必定几分钟后就撑不住躺倒在船头下，好像比他干一天的活还累。之后他们就开始轮换到天亮，每人唱一两个小时，再踹醒另一个，自己去睡。一定要醒得够快，不然，博列洛有过打一桶透凉的海水把达拉博纳浇醒的前科，而达拉博纳的回敬是把博列洛痛殴一顿殴到醒来……都还多揍了两拳。

这样的日子会让人非常疲累，而他们白天也并不是没有工作可以倒头大睡到天黑的。但他们就这样自然而然地担起这个任务，没有半句异议，尤其是达拉博纳。

因为并没有太多机会让他们唱，他们的魂歌只有在像特提斯中线这样的海域才被允许响起。像博列洛的鲸歌自不必说，达拉博纳的海盗之歌全船只有在维京岛屿间待过的加图索能够应和。他们的歌，在一个正统商会的船队里的正派人之间，实在是太奇怪，太格格不入了。

他们两个都只待在第三舰队里，不管周围的人怎么换，他们都只待在这里。

因为只有这里能让他们的魂歌唱起来。

还有，事实上，整个米兰内洛第三舰队的人都知道，博列洛和达拉博纳只能一直待在第三舰队里，从他们加入商会的那一天起，到现在，到未来的好一段时间，他们都绝对不能离开。

达拉博纳的右肩背有一个用特殊墨水打下的印记。在同样的位置上博列洛也有一个，而且还多了一个图案不一样的在左肩背上。

这是罪犯的印记。海军剿灭海盗时，会先在俘虏的右肩用特殊墨水打上记号。之后，死刑的、坐牢的自然不必多管直接送他们去该去的地方，剩下的年纪较小或者罪比较轻的在另一边肩膀打下另一个印记，送去开矿、筑路或者海军最底层之类随时可以折磨死人的苦役，或者，直接拉去刑场上叫价。也许会有人买走的，而那之后的烙印可能就是一辈子的事情。

并不是没有人逃跑，也不是没有赦免的机会，像是怀孕的女海盗一般会轻判或者免罪。可是特殊墨水除非你刮肉，否则根本不能除去，更不要说洗掉，而留下一块疤来也只会徒增怀疑和麻烦。不过那墨水倒是会褪的，十年八年后，印记自行逐渐褪去，罪行也就等于被赦免，算是上帝的“仁慈”。能不能撑到那时候，那又是另一回事。

达拉博纳和博列洛是被俘虏的海盗，还是同一伙的，虽然他们当时还不到16岁，罪并不重。现在他们是这支记录上不存在的舰队里记录上不存在的船员。这是一种比较安稳的逃亡，但他们只能待在第三舰队里，阳光下台面上，他们是不受保护的。

至于为什么达拉博纳会少了一个印记……

整个米兰内洛第三舰队的人都知道，达拉博纳其实非常非常“宝贝”博列洛，但就算你是这么想也别在能被他们听到的地方说，如果你不想被他们整死的话。

达拉博纳的身上，兼着了望员和甲板要员两项工作。他视力很好，反应迅速，体力上佳，而且骁勇善战，是最适合的人选。肉搏战的时候，安布罗西尼分给他的位置固定在内舱门口——非常重要的位置，因为下面就是货舱、储存室、火药库、医务室、木工房还有底舱。他把任务完成得非常漂亮，往往肉搏战打到后来，连对方最疯狂的水手也未必敢靠近内舱门半步。

你有多狠，你有多疯狂，他就会比你打得更狠，更疯狂。

只有这个时候，其他人才会真真切切体会到，平时活泼好动肆意飞扬稚气未尽的孩子，确实曾经是一个最无情最嗜血的海盗。

很多人还记得很清楚，有一次他们碰上一场恶战，人人都自顾不暇。仅仅差那么一点点，他们在鬼门关打了个转又回来。而达拉博纳近乎孤军地，愣是把内舱口死死守住，半个人也没放过去。到了最后他四周不是鲜血就是尸体，身上脏得不行，汗水混着不知道是他还是那些死人的血，把他身上从上到下连衣服连手上的配刀都染得斑斑驳驳，金发被乱七八糟地黏结成一绺一绺。他身上到处是伤，喘着气，手上的刀连举都举不起来，眼睛，也许已经是毫无意识地，死死瞪着眼前每一个人，看起来就像守在地狱门口的塞伯拉斯。

没人想靠近他，没人敢。他的眼睛看起来隐隐闪着血光。

然后博列洛突然从内舱跑出来，从后面一把扯住达拉博纳的头发，用力地按着他的头转过来，直直地瞪着他的眼睛，狠狠地大吼了一声：

“SAM！！！”

瞬间静默。达拉博纳瞪着博列洛的眼，半晌，眼睛眨一眨，然后膝盖一软，“哗啦”一下倒在博列洛身上。

“白痴！”

博列洛恶狠狠地骂，抱起他转身噔噔噔地跑下去，一边大喊皮尔洛的名字。

那时候，船上很多人是第一次听到博列洛开口说人话。

达拉博纳昏迷了两天。那两天，博列洛平时热情爱笑的脸僵得像块石头，话当然更是哼都不哼，鬼神一般恐怖。他用“旋风般”的速度完成甲板上的工作，然后就杵在医务室里，全然不管皮尔洛乱糟糟的头发后面阴云越积越重。

“你个白痴！”这是达拉博纳醒过来听到的第一句话。

“啊……可是怎么说我都欠着你啊……”达拉博纳艰难的扯了扯自己的嘴角。

“你个白痴……”博列洛皱着眉头看着他，重重地叹了口气。

“喂……好歹我醒了你至少给个好看一点的表情好不好……？”

看到博列洛的表情终于回复正常，大家终于暗暗松了口气。后来那几天吃饭时，达拉博纳和皮尔洛都享受到了充满大家感激之情的“小灶”。

“怎么说我都欠着你啊……”快要睡着的时候，达拉博纳神志不甚清楚地嘟嘟囔囔。旁边的博列洛叹气，摇头，无奈看天。

又来了……博列洛想。

身下的甲板还残留着白天的温度。夜间的海风温柔地亲吻着人的肌肤。

“你居然天才到把一个受伤的逃犯踢下跌不死人的陡崖，然后白痴到又给人抓回牢里去……啊~~~~~~早知道现在会那么麻烦我就该防着你那一脚……”达拉博纳翻了个身继续发牢骚，胸口附近有青光闪一闪。钢铁残片用黑皮绳缠着挂在他脖子上。博列洛继续哼着鲸歌留意着前方黑漆漆的海面，由得他在那里念。“当初你又是被捉到我们船上的……啊~~~~~~~~~”

受不了……博列洛都不知道自己除了摇头叹气还能用什么动作表达自己的无奈之情。事实上达拉博纳是一个多么认死理的人，他清楚。

“我一辈子都会是一个海盗。”达拉博纳总喜欢笑嘻嘻地这样说，对所有人，金色的头发白色的牙一起闪着光，就像平时一样。

但博列洛知道那是他在这里说过的最真的话。他当然不认为达拉博纳在船上每时每刻都在演一劬戏，但只有这一句话的无比真诚，他毫不怀疑。

而达拉博纳是个说一不二的人，毫无疑问。

但博列洛也记得很清楚，无论是他幼年待的捕鲸船，还是达拉博纳自记事起就待着的海盗船，孩子终究都是一个习俗、传统还有现实允许以外的存在。他们只好忘记自己出身如何，互相依靠，在心里认定自己所要认定的东西，然后面对尴尬的世界快快长大，除此以外，别无他法。

“喂，”博列洛重重地往达拉博纳背后踢了一脚，恶作剧得逞般笑着看他龇牙咧齿地扭过头来作恼怒状，“把那些有的没有的乱七八糟的东西从你脑袋里清出去，”他的声音听起来平淡无奇，如果淹没在人海里就分不出来的那种，

“我们一辈子都会是朋友。”

他也是个说一不二的人，毫无疑问。

东边的天空一点一点地呈现出鱼肚白的色彩。博列洛和达拉博纳早上交班时又看到他们的客人早早走上甲板，身上裹着帆布毯子挡下清晨过凉的海风。最近他醒得越来越早，似乎终于到了在太阳升起以前就在房间里待不下去的地步。难怪皮尔洛的脑袋后面又开始有阴云积聚，身体从那样严重的损害中恢复是必须要有非常良好并且充足的休息。

然后安布罗西尼抱着信鸽从船舱里走出来。有着流水一般美妙线条的小东西在他手了挣了一下，扑啦扑啦的拍动翅膀，箭一般迫不及待地冲进晨空里。劳尔森把船向西北转了30°。风带着船逐渐远离特提斯中线——博列洛和达拉博纳在这次航程的夜间任务至此已经结束。

还有一个星期左右，他们就要回到米兰内洛了。


	4. 仇恨最值得信赖

“米兰诺，美丽的花都米兰诺。富庶的城市，百花盛开；漂亮的姑娘，裙裾飞扬，歌声如小鸟般清脆嘹亮……”

从很久很久以前开始，歌儿就是这样传唱的。

米兰诺，美丽的花都，伊塔里亚最大的海港，整个半岛的航海中心。自从航海时代早大革命一步来临，这个城市便一直扮演着举足轻重的角色。虽然至今，这个城市的发迹都没有任何自发的航海探险活动作为基础，被讥为拾人牙慧的暴发户。可就是这个暴发户，贯穿着伊塔里亚航海发展史。

红黑箭条为底，白底红十字盾徽，这就是米兰诺两大商会之一米兰内洛商会的旗帜。米兰内洛商会是米兰诺最早成立的商会，也是伊塔里亚最早的商会之一。虽然历史上曾屡次遭受重创，但每一次它都能从低谷再次崛起。在伊塔里亚众多凭海为业的商会中，它总是处在遥遥领先的第一集团中。

马尔蒂尼家族的近代史，是和这个商会水乳交融密不可分的。早在新大陆乌鲁路被发现之前，马尔蒂尼家族，这个伊塔里亚北部默默无闻的古老贵族家庭，便开始把它的命运融进这个时代里。

当时航海和探险对贵族们而言尚属于新潮玩意，蔚蓝的海洋却深深地吸引了马尔蒂尼家族的主人。其他贵族都沉湎于繁华奢靡的上流生活时，而他却兴致勃勃地把大部分的花消“浪费”在船和海图上。米兰诺的梅里迪纳湾有了小小的码头，然后渐渐发展壮大。当都恩大沙漠以南的提埃拉海岸线逐渐勾勒，当新大陆意外地出现在世界地图上，当大航海时代正式宣告来临，伊塔里亚半岛突然发现，马尔蒂尼这个姓氏已是家喻户晓。

树大招风。

在贵族们长期划地为王各自为政的伊塔里亚，整个半岛的旧贵族难得齐心地，赤红着眼瞪着这个凭海而起的家族，以及其他借着商贸、银行业等发迹的“新贵族”们。在觥帱交错灯红酒绿之间，在嘘寒问暖吃喝玩乐的表面和平下，旧贵族与新贵族之间的冲突一触即发。

然后就真的，大革命爆发了。

大革命的详细过程这里不予赘述。总之，到了最后，半岛统一了，君主立宪了，几乎全部的旧贵族和部分的新贵族都没落了，而像马尔蒂尼家族这样的新贵族也多半遭受了相当的损失，行事逐渐趋于低调。这已经不是他们能呼风唤雨的时代，没有生产力的君主和贵族正逐渐失去实权，而得开始向农场主、商人、银行家等掌握着社会生产命脉的新贵们寻求支持。

虽然前路漫长且曲折，但是，平民要开始接管世界了。

米兰内洛的成立时间在大革命结束后不久。很快地，商会与马尔蒂尼家族的渊源就建立起来了。那一代马尔蒂尼家族的主人和他的老祖宗一样，聪明而且热爱航海。他加入了当时并不强大的米兰内洛，并把自己的儿子，塞萨尔·马尔蒂尼送往西尼斯西南的伊斯班纳半岛，就读当时西尼斯最好的航海学校。

而塞萨尔·马尔蒂尼的长子，马尔蒂尼家族的现任继承者，米兰内洛第一舰队队长以及统帅着米兰内洛所有船只的人，叫做保罗·马尔蒂尼。

保罗·马尔蒂尼正等着商会的舰队从远行中归来。信鸽在前天到达。意外的消息让迎接的等待变得有点严肃。保罗在那里雕像一般纹丝不动地站了很久，完全不管码头上发出蜂群一般低低的轰鸣的人们，仿佛一切都与他无关。特提斯海一般蔚蓝的眼睛一直越过日光下灿烂的海面看向平整的水平线。日常喧闹的梅里迪纳港意外地有点肃静。

他多年的好友，也是他最重要的左右手，绰号“比利牛仔”的亚历桑德罗·科斯塔库塔和昵称“德米”的德梅特里奥·阿尔贝蒂尼就站在不远处，凑着头低声交谈：

“那帮小孩应该没事吧？”

“怎么说也算一次探险，能平安回来就好了。有命在的话以后想干什么都行。”

“现在还不是他们把命拼出去的时候。”

“是的。”

“嘿，德米。你不要找个地方稍微休息一下么？这一时半会船还不会到的。”

“我可没有你老人家那么扛不住。还牛仔……”

“去去去，是谁身体不好还嘴硬的？死鸡撑饭盖。”

“哎，你们两个，”马尔蒂尼笑眯眯地回过头作忍无可忍状，“吵归吵请注意音量不要影响米兰内洛的公众形象。”

“不不我们没吵，亲爱的保罗。”科斯塔库塔照旧以嬉皮笑脸回应，“这只是好朋友之间平常的感情联络而已。”

“米兰内洛的形象要败在我们的手上，这简直是一个丑闻。”德米的脸上挂着他招牌一般纯良而知性的温柔笑容。

“这么说来，我们确实也有段时间没有好好‘联络联络感情’了。”马尔蒂尼笑得一脸优雅高贵，特地的在最后的语气助词前加了重音。

旁人看到的，是像天才艺术家的雕塑一般英俊、像天鹅一般优雅、像神祗一般高贵的三个大人物，带着那么认真而正直的眼神在低声私语——这绘画般的一幕。至于谈话，除了最正经的的内容，他们是不作他想的。

人群忽然骚动起来。

就像凭空从海中浮起一样，中桅的顶帆从水平线下缓缓升起，然后是前桅的主帆和船首帆，最后，是船身。帆与帆的界限逐渐在视野里分明起来，原来模糊不清的船首像现出天鹅修长的颈项和极力伸展的双翅。船头破浪的声音越来越响，又再慢慢减弱。铁锚重重地击打水面，铁链连续不断地敲响甲板。红黑箭条旗拍响海风的声音历历在耳。

在清脆与沉顿的声音之间，船靠岸了。

码头工人拥上去开始工作。因为只是一次考察，并没有多少可搬的，所以很快地，几乎所有人都到了码头上来。

舍甫琴科喊着“提督”，一边半跑着过来给了马尔蒂递一个狠狠的拥抱，原本鹰隼一般严峻清冷的脸笑得像天真无邪的孩子。马尔蒂尼大笑着用力拍拍他的背：“总算肯摸回来啦？我都快不好意思跟克里斯汀小姐说你还在海上呢，安德烈。”

阿尔贝蒂尼拥抱了安布罗西尼一下，然后笑眯眯地戳戳他：“米凯拉小姐最近成了我们常客呢。听说她很喜欢商会附近剧院的歌剧表演，所以也会不时顺道过来看看。”周围听得到的人人都一起低低地“喔”一声作心知肚明状，再一脸鬼笑看向安布。金发男子霎时窘成一朵脸红的向日葵花。

科斯塔库塔把加图索拖到一边说悄悄话：“快点赶回商会去！莫妮卡说看不到你的人她就不回家！”

加图索一头雾水莫名其妙：“到底怎么回事啊？”

“反正你自己过去看啦，快点！”

完全无视周围沙丁鱼群一样穿梭往来的人群，马尔蒂尼非常亲昵而顺手地摸摸舍甫琴科因为航船而许久未修理的头毛，压着嗓子问：“你们碰上亚历克斯了？”

舍甫琴科点点头：“没动手，但很悬。”

马尔蒂尼叹了口气：“幸好。”

舍甫琴科偏了偏头，有意无意地瞟了船一眼，抿紧了嘴唇：“因为他在。不然很难说了。”

“真是个奇迹……那孩子还好吗？”马尔蒂尼遗憾地皱了皱眉头。

舍甫琴科摇摇头：“身体太虚弱了。安德里亚让他恢复得不错，但我想还得请雷东多先生看看。”

“马车过一阵就进来。让他先回内洛休养吧。我会通知费尔南多的。”马尔蒂尼拍拍他的肩膀一起往回走。许久没有见过面的人们一边走着跑着，一边在热情地寒暄、拥抱，狠狠地发泄数月的海上生活累积起来的思念。喧嚣的人群不知不觉地向码头以外慢慢拥挤着离去。

在米兰内洛的商会总部，正有客人等着他们回来。

看起来憨厚但从来不会犯傻的伊万·吉纳罗·加图索，现在正大张着嘴巴合也合不起来，像个傻子一样楞楞地瞪着自己的老婆，目光慢慢往下移动……

加图索太太的肚子像小山一般隆起，里面的孩子少说也该有六七个月了。

“亲，亲，亲爱的莫妮卡，这……”从来只有敌人看见他吓得说不出话的加图索，这下轮到自己说话结结巴巴。

“啊，是在你出海后半个月才发现的。亲爱的看来你能看着孩子出生了，真好。”加图索太太雀跃不已地向自己老公报喜。

“啊，啊……这……太好了太好了太好了……”原本傻站着的加图索猛跳起来，冲到每个人面前抓住他们的衣服死命地摇，大笑着喊“我要当爸爸啦！我要当爸爸啦！”，然后，欣喜若狂的加图索才奔回老婆跟前一把抓住她的手：“莫妮卡亲爱的你实在太伟大！啊，如果是女孩子要叫加布里埃拉，是男孩子……恩，是男孩子你说叫啥好？”

被摇到快散架的一干人等巨大黑线：“哎，拜托，家务事不要在公众场合讨论啊。”

“啊，那是。亲爱的你怀着孩子怎么好到处跑？我们回家去回家去！”已经高兴昏了头的加图索一边咧着个大大的傻笑，一边手忙脚乱地拖着自己老婆往外走，连马车都忘了叫，转眼便没入人流之中。

“莫妮卡这半个月几乎要住在商会里了……”

“强大……不愧是加图索太太……”

“当年伊万到底是怎么娶到她的啊……？”

“据说是不知怎么的被莫妮卡的平底锅砸中了。好象那里的传说是被女孩子的从厨房扔出来的平底锅砸中的就是她的命定之人。”

“爱神之箭果然是永不落空的啊！”

“阿尔比翁的习俗传说还真是奇葩……”

“哎……”大家都重重地松了口气，然后一个两个脸上都露出喜气洋洋的笑意来。所有人都以为可以好好轻松一下了，可是……

“走开！我要进去！别挡路！”有点含混不清的伊塔里语让暴怒的吼声听起来更像野熊的咆哮，让人觉得房子都在跟着声音一起震动起来。

“怎么回事？”安布罗西尼看向科斯塔库塔。

“混帐！国际那帮白痴又把野生动物往大街上乱放！”科斯塔库塔咬牙切齿。

两句话的工夫，身材强壮魁梧的男子已经冲到商会会堂里。其他人都被他甩开了，只有曾经在国际商会待过下的西多夫还在努力地叫着“BOBO，BOBO你等一下等一下啊”。

可怜的克劳伦斯·西多夫，有着熊宝宝一般可爱昵称的克里斯蒂安·维埃里，可不是他能够拦得住的人。就一下子，维埃里已经冲到科斯塔库塔面前吼：

“我知道你们把菲利浦带回来了！他在哪里？你们把他藏到哪里去了！”

科斯塔库塔一向脾气不错，但很可惜，他的好脾气并不是为外人准备的：“喂，这是什么话？！什么叫做我们把他……”

可是这回，他的怒火还没发泄完就被打断了。

瘦得跟竹竿似的人突然从会堂后冲出来，一跳就像那种乌鲁路树熊一样挂到维埃里身上，使劲揽住他的脖子捶他的背：“噢，BOBOBOBO……”他狠狠地开怀大笑着叫他的名字，之前只见温润平和的眼睛转瞬间流光溢彩琼华碎溅。

所有人都惊呆了，因为他之前从未跟任何人发过半个音节。

可维埃里笑不出来。他像傻了一样下意识地抱住他，好一阵才回过神来把怀里的人放回地上，摸他的脸抱他的肩膀，不可置信地瞪大眼睛上上下下地打量，仿佛在确认眼前的人是否真的是他要找的那个。呆了半晌，他忽然一把把他用力抱进怀里，表情几乎是要哭出来地喃喃道：

“天哪天哪……他们怎么可以这样对你？！怎么可以这样？！！……天哪……都轻成这样子了……对了，你得好好吃一顿！我请！爱吃甜的，提拉米苏奶油蛋糕杏仁甜饼，你爱吃多少吃多少绝对没问题！我不会笑话你这次我绝对不会笑话你！……”

当他彻底无视周围越来越压抑沉重的气氛等，神经兮兮地语无伦次到“谁敢拦我们就灭了谁”时，阴云笼罩完全没有一丝表情的皮尔洛堵在他面前：

“把他放开，BOBO。”他好象完全看不见维埃里的怒目一样，“你快要了他的命了。”

“什么叫做我要他的命！”

“废话！大呼小叫干扰病人休息，让不能随便下床的人跑出来，抱得那么用力也不想想他的骨头还好不好，还有，甜食！”难得一见地，皮尔洛暴走了，“他的肠胃已经伤成那样子还让他吃一堆甜食，你要杀了他吗？！”

这世界能镇住克里斯蒂安·维埃里的东西真的不多，还好皮尔洛的怒火能算是其中一个。

暴走完毕的皮尔洛沉下气来，转过头去看着菲利浦，认真而平缓地说：“因扎吉先生，既然你是我的病人，我就一定会负责治好你。请安心好好休息。”

而能让维埃里放心的为数更少的的东西之一，是安德里亚·皮尔洛的许诺。

站在后堂里听着的马尔蒂尼眨了眨眼睛：“克里斯居然这么听话，要让莫拉蒂那老头看见了不气死才怪。”

“你不是说那只乌鲁路棕熊只听有道理的话吗？”雷东多在气定神闲地整理自己的工具箱，一如既往地丝毫不管自己温文尔雅的话是否一语双关，“而且安德里亚是个负责任的医生，不是莫名其妙的野心家。”

“啊，我们安德里亚是个好孩子。”

“太好了点了……”

“费尔南多，那孩子情况怎样？”

“恢复得不错。幸亏他碰上的是安德里亚。只要他能好好休息好好吃东西别勉强着折腾自己，那完全恢复也不是不可能的。”

“这对他来说怕也是个艰难的要求呢。”

“我说保罗，”费尔南多·雷东多轻轻的合上工具箱的扣锁，转过头，淡定的神色里有丝毫不输马尔蒂尼的气势和威严，“你真的要把这么个难缠的病人扔给我？”

“哎，费尔南多，”马尔蒂尼微笑着眯起眼睛摸摸下巴，低声这么说道，“这可不是我能决定的事情啊。”

能决定这样的事情的人，是席尔维奥·贝鲁斯科尼，米兰内洛商会的主席。根据内洛的官方说法，贝鲁斯科尼先生自从政以后，已经很少参与商会的决策；现在内洛的政策决定权主要掌握在副主席阿德里亚诺·加里亚尼先生的手中；而渐渐从实际的航海活动中淡出的马尔蒂尼等几位元老，也更多地参与到商会内部的运作中。当然，就算是行外人都知道，主席还是主席。

总是带着爽朗而精明的笑容的主席大人，现在正坐在会议桌前准备着舰队考察归来的第一次内部会议的召开，地中海的脑袋随着烛火的摇晃而一闪一闪。同在一个房间里等待的还有加里亚尼和马尔蒂尼、阿尔贝蒂尼、科斯塔库塔等三个人。所有的内部会议，他们都是最早到达先做好一些准备工作的，这是内洛的惯例。只有首次进入这个会议的人才会跟着他们先到，否则，其他人在会议开始时才到，从没有例外。

舍甫琴科这回来得很早。他照常地推开门，和主席还有马尔蒂尼他们点点头打个招呼，然后转过头正要落座，却猛地一收住脚，瞪大了眼疑惑地看着自己座位的对面，手抓住门把手一时竟忘了放开。

被他们救回来的人就坐在他对面，低下眼睛好象在发呆或者思考着什么的样子；修长而嶙峋的手指不自觉地敲击着桌面，节奏精准，力度不凡；看见他来了就抬起头微笑一下点点头，温文尔雅，大方得体。比起刚回来时的落魄不已的样子，现在他已经收掇得非常整齐——头发胡子修理好了，换了身新的好衣服，虽然身体明显还没恢复，但也已经是容光焕发。

但为什么他会在这里？跟在舍甫琴科后面到场的一干人等都站住了，冷淡、疏离、而且怀疑的眼光都在上上下下地打量着这个熟到不能再熟的陌生人。

马尔蒂尼像是没事一样朝舍甫琴科笑笑：“没事，坐下吧。”

看见马尔蒂尼和比利、德米个个淡定自若面无异色好象从来就有这么个人存在一样，大家才慢慢地都就了座。

贝鲁斯科尼先生点了点头，坐在舍甫琴科对面的人庄重地坐正，再次沉稳淡静成琉璃珠子的眼睛扫视一圈，温和厚实的声音一字一顿地、认真而坚定地说：“正式自我介绍一下，我是菲利浦·因扎吉。”

“那么，关于绿角这个地方，我想听听你们各自的意见。”贝鲁斯科尼先生带着从不除下的微笑扫视了一圈。

安布罗西尼举了下手：“老实说，作为商贸港口的话绿角的潜力有限。棉花和银并不是独有的物产，即使质量再好利润也高不到哪里去。罗望子虽然是特产，但现在南艾利亚斯——乌鲁路——裂谷海峡——诺达尔海峡——特提斯这一线的香料航线已经开始发展了，而且正正就是隔壁国际商会在经营。在商业方面考虑，不管我们独占不独占这个港口，投资的回本都会非常缓慢。”

“但如果要在提埃拉发展我们就得要占下这一个地方，”加图索正了正身子，接上去说，“特提斯西南几乎都是尤文图斯军的港口，他们还扼着伯纳乌出口的南岸。如果我们不独占这个港口，不管是防务还是补给都会非常麻烦……可是占着也是一个麻烦！”

舍甫琴科一直抱着手臂挨在椅背上听着。他瞟了因扎吉一眼，坐直：“那里的部落纷争很难处理。第一我们对提埃拉的了解有限，并不清楚他们的冲突背景；第二，不管我们帮他们中的某一方或者根本不参进去，甚至根本不独占这个港口，港口的安定都一定会受到骚扰。”他忽然微微一笑，偏一偏头直截地注视着对面因扎吉的眼睛，“尤文图斯军也觉得这是个烫手山芋，所以到今天似乎都没有什么特别行动，是不？”

因扎吉没有立刻回答，也微微笑着；敲击的指尖换成了指腹，仍旧在无声地一上一下点击着桌面。考虑过一些什么之后，他开口：

“不。尤文图斯会要下这个港口，一定会。”他的语气自信而笃定，没有丝毫动摇的虚浮。

没有不安的骚动，只是这一下，本来只是有意无意地偶尔瞟他一两眼的人们，统统把目光诘问似的集中到他的身上。可因扎吉连眼光都没有偏斜，面无惧色直直地看着舍甫琴科的眼睛继续说：“按回航的日期算，在那里碰上尤文图斯军的机会大概是四到五成；如果算上舰队相遇的钟点，几率会降至稍大于两成；如果碰上的是第一舰队，”他顿了一顿，语气陡然严肃起来，“不足半成。尤文图斯的内部纪律严明足以媲美军队，不然一个商会的船队，是不会被人冠上‘军’字来称呼的。”

“不到百分之五变成百分之一百，那就是说……”

“那里有眼线在盯着我们的一举一动，然后送出消息。”接口的是达拉·博纳，“都恩沿海有几个不相连的小绿洲，信鸽可以方便而安全到达提埃拉北岸。”

“但是我们当时并没有看到当地有其他的外来人。那里并不是繁忙的大型补给村庄。”皮尔洛稍稍晃开前额遮到眼睛的头发，等着因扎吉的回答。

“不是当地人的话，那就太显眼了。而且，根本不需要特别派人过去。”因扎吉短促地笑了一下，摇摇头。

肃静，因为可能性只剩下一个。

“尤文图斯打算在自己的港口挑起争斗冲突吗？”发话的人是迪达。

“冲突带来的，不一定只有流血。”因扎吉慢慢地说着，“南艾利亚斯的种植园、乌鲁路的农场和牧场，还有未来大片的提埃拉土地，哪一块地方不需要战败者的的血汗去浇灌呢？只要支持其中一方就够了，提埃拉大陆上的绝大部分部落，都是无法抵御西尼斯的刀剑火器的。”

迪达在瞪他，狠狠地瞪着他。西多夫也是，塞尔吉尼奥也是。连博列洛和达拉·博纳也没有例外。

因扎吉静静地笑起来，笑容越来越深，他一双一双地扫过瞪视着他的眼睛，说：“对尤文图斯而言，这大概是我提出过的，最有价值的建议了。”

“我们的政策不允许奴隶贸易。”阿尔贝蒂尼的话猛地横插近来。他看向因扎吉，脸色温文而严肃，“既然现在无法拿下这个港口。我们必须有另外一个港口取代它的位置。”

所有人一下子回过神来。因扎吉对托马森做了个请求的手势。不大情愿地，托马森把最大的海图卷放上桌面。完整精确的提埃拉全海岸线哗的一下在众人面前展开。因扎吉撑着桌子慢慢站起来弯下腰，原本一直反复亲吻着桌面的手指压在绿角以南一个小小的海岬附近：

“从这里的海湾上岸，往森林里走4小时，有一个小村落。从村落再走两个半小时，是一个未开发的金矿。”

金，西尼斯目前都只能从特提斯西岸和北艾利亚斯输入；新大陆乌鲁路尚未发现任何矿床。而任何的森林，识宝的人都知道，那是另外的一座金矿。

“4小时的路程？这么说连码头都得从头建起。”科斯塔库塔叹了口气扯扯嘴角，好象在说“真是麻烦啊……”

“利益能够把我们从西尼斯不远万里带到那里，自然也能把森林里的人们赶到海边。”

“那么，菲利浦，”一直专注地在思考众人意见的马尔蒂尼忽然叫他的名字，“确定尤文图斯对这个地方一无所知？”

“是的。”因扎吉笑了，眼睛微微地眯起来，“这是最后一次考察的成果。就像我一样，知道的人都已经‘不在’了。”

加里亚尼开始整理他在会议里记下的东西。通常他开始干这个，就意味着主席的总结陈词快要来临了。

但开声的不是主席而是安布罗西尼。

“菲利浦·因扎吉先生，”他清了清喉咙，好让自己的声音听起来更加清晰，“请问，我们凭什么要相信你？”他紧紧地盯着因扎吉，浅蓝色的眼睛没有半点闪动，“你认为你有什么是值得我们信任的？”

因扎吉的手指仍旧不间断地击打在桌面上，只是倏的换了节奏和力度。他偏了偏头，笑容似乎从未爬下过他的嘴角。

“我的仇恨。”他说，“你们可以相信我的仇恨。”

“我会让尤文图斯知道，菲利浦·因扎吉也是有恨的。”


	5. 再见已是两重天

“这么说，那孩子活着回来了？”罗伯特·巴乔笑吟吟地问，顺手合上桌上那本厚厚的西尼斯海图志。

“是的，舍瓦他们在提埃拉捡到他的船。”鲁伊·科斯塔把刚刚泡好的红茶沏进杯子里。雾气裹着清香袅袅上升飘散。

“那小孩，可真是只死不掉的怪物啊。”巴乔伸手接过鲁伊·科斯塔递过来的茶，“他要留在内洛吗？”

“是，那边给了我信。过两天我就动身去一趟汉尼伯勒。”鲁伊·科斯塔喝了口茶，然后转过头去看着巴乔，“您有什么打算呢？留在这里吗，殿下？”

“啊呀呀，别那么叫我，会起鸡皮疙瘩的~”巴乔龇了龇牙吐了吐舌头，但顽皮野气的动作依旧掩不住他与生俱来的高贵气息。他舒服地挨在椅背上。从背后的大窗透进来的阳光斜斜地擦过已经花白的鬓角。淡蓝绿色的眼珠即使逆着光依旧像水晶一样清澈闪亮，

“我现在甚至没有贵族身份，而且，连自己的宗教信仰，和原来的名字都放弃了。我现在，不过是个普通人而已，已经没有必要再被那样子称呼了。”他偏一偏头，眼光略过鲁伊·科斯塔脖子上吊着舵形链坠的金色项链。同样的链子，他的脖子上也有一条。他抬起头，放开眼看着图书馆里空落的尘封的书架，深深地吸了一口气，

“这里的味道，真是令人怀念啊……”

已经是多少年以前的事情了？巴乔伸手摩挲着已经沾满灰尘的海图志封皮。鲁伊·科斯塔已经告辞离开，留下他在这个贮满回忆的地方。

提督、船长、将军……多么让人敬畏的称呼。可是他的印象，还停留在那些在教练船上吵吵闹闹、在图书馆里疯狂啃书，还有毕恭毕敬地叫他“王子殿下”的年轻孩子身上。当年的年轻孩子早就各散东西了；当年喧闹的学校早已空无一人；当年藏书满载的图书馆，现在只剩下少数没有被劫掠走的书籍海图，还有落满灰尘的空书架。

然而，自己却回来了。被软禁，然后逃脱，在遥远的他乡颠簸辗转，放弃了自己的宗教信仰，放弃了王族的身份和名字，让他这么执著的挣扎着要回来的家，是这所学校啊……！他踮着脚小心翼翼地把书放回原来的位置上，甩着马尾辫子大步大步地巡过一排排的书架，然后是校舍和校园区一角的旧码头。他走得飞快，回忆里的各种声音气味形状，仿佛被海风重新带起来一样，默默地掠过他的身旁。

最后，他站定在码头上。原本拥挤地停泊着的船只再也看不到，视野变得开扬而广阔。平静的海湾，和顺的风，熔金的落日。他闭起眼睛静静地听，翡冷翠港的傍晚还是像往日一样恬静安然。

曾经有一个学生，非常喜欢在日落的时候，爬到港口船只的桅杆顶，沉默地看着缓缓落下的夕阳，巴乔他还记得。既然那个孩子，那个全世界都以为已经被死神接收的孩子有能力从地狱归来，那么作为他的导师，就应该有能力把这间曾经让整个西尼斯仰视的航海学校，恢复往日的光华吧？

他就这样子想着，想到入了神，连自己对着夕阳咧开嘴笑了，都完全没有发现。

汉尼伯勒是一座山区小城。

伊塔里亚半岛的中央是一列南北走向的山脉，一直延伸到跨过北方国境线，连接着东西走向顶峰终年积雪的安德怀斯山系。汉尼伯勒就坐落在半岛北方的群山之间。若不是这里是横过山脉连通半岛东西，以及越过安得怀斯山系往北进入西尼斯大陆腹地的必经之路，也许这里永远都只会是个小小山村。

对于鲁伊·科斯塔来说，因扎吉家这一辈的传人和大海的渊源实在是一个谜。

他不喜欢山区——在西尼斯西南沿海的卡蒙斯长大，他从小看到的，就是陆地之终，海洋之始——连绵不断无穷无尽的群山只会让他的眼睛堵得发慌。按他的标准，像因扎吉家那样祖祖辈辈都在群山之间终了一生的人，到了海上十有八九都应该会晕得七荤八素，根本无法长期待下去——就像他以前一长时间踩着硬硬的平地就会头昏一样。

可是菲利浦·因扎吉和他的弟弟西蒙尼·因扎吉，就是从这样一个山城，最终走向了无边的滔天大水。

菲利浦扑过来给他一个大大的拥抱时，鲁伊·科斯塔依然没觉得眼下这一切有多少真实感。毕竟整整半年，大家都以为菲利浦·因扎吉死了。而就在这半年，伊塔里亚半岛表面平静无波，实则已翻天覆地。

他习惯性地回抱，稍微低一低头蹭蹭对方的头发，然后有点心酸地想，还真的是瘦到骨头会硌人了。

妈妈在准备晚饭，爸爸去打猎了，弟弟也跟着去了，自己本来想去但不获批准……菲利浦还是跟以前一样，乐意跟他说很多东西。只是鲁伊也发现了，以前菲利浦的目光极其耀眼又闪烁不定，现在却沉静得像欧莫卡湖的水。

而且他没有跟自己说那个，鲁伊的心慢慢地冰冷起来，他不再跟自己说理想大陆的事情了。

算了，能活下来就很好了，他叹了口气，只要能活着，一切总会有转机。

“鲁伊你的消息真快，”菲利浦微笑着说，“我也才回来没多久呢。今天到底吹的是什么风？”

“是信风。舍瓦他们送了信鸽来通知我，让我直接来汉尼伯勒。”鲁伊·科斯塔温和地笑着，习惯性地摸摸他的头。

菲利浦转过头回来看着他。

“鲁伊？”有点茫然的神色，几秒钟后就变成有点震动的恍然。

“没错，”鲁伊·科斯塔稍微花了点力气维持他日常的笑容，难以察觉地轻轻叹了口气稳下语调，

“翡冷翠商会已经不存在了。”

“哥——，我回来了。”朝气蓬勃的声音从门厅那边传来。很快，脚步声已经到了房间的门口。门被敲了两下，然后没等房里的人回答就被推开了。长得几乎和菲利浦一模一样的脑袋探进来。

“恩？科斯塔先生？好久不见了。”青年的脸明显要比菲利浦丰润而且有朝气，眼睛圆而亮，神气十足。

“蒙尼，收获怎样？”菲利浦笑着迎上去给自己的弟弟一个大大的拥抱，摸摸比自己还高的脑袋。

“兔子、野鸭和雉鸡都有好几只。我还打到一只林猪。”西蒙尼·因扎吉咧开嘴笑起来，声音清晰明亮，好象小孩子邀功一样兴奋又骄傲无比。

如果没人说出来，鲁伊·科斯塔在心里暗暗地笑，谁知道看起来这么小孩子气的青年，会在由教会幕后支持的撒菲勒商会统领着一整支舰队呢？单凭外表，因扎吉兄弟是很容易被看轻的。只是作为对手，看轻他们的后果真是不堪设想。

“妈妈怎么说？”菲利浦笑着去掩上门。

“‘你胃还没好，不准吃烤林猪那么难消化的，而且，只准吃一块蛋糕。’”西蒙尼笑到整个人在抖。

“噢……”菲利浦作无语问苍天状看天花板，然后又无辜又委屈地看看自己弟弟，又看看鲁伊。

可惜没人帮得了他。因扎吉夫人向来强势伟大如同安德怀斯的群山，她说一不二。

“不过，还真是想念妈妈的手艺啊……”菲利浦回到桌前拿起自己杯子，手指慢慢抹过瓷杯的边，“半年了……”他抬起头来，眨一眨眼睛，静静的看着西蒙尼和鲁伊·科斯塔，慢慢地说道，“这半年，到底都发生些什么事情？”

鲁伊微笑着低头给自己的杯子加奶茶，对菲利浦，他不需要隐瞒什么；至于西蒙尼，自然也知道在公在私该如何平衡。

“切奇·高里他越来越乱来，商会的财务状况每况愈下，人也走得差不多了。然后你出事后没多久，我们在特提斯中线跟撒菲勒起了冲突，被打掉了四艘大型船，丢了特提斯西南岸的一个重要港口。”他轻描淡写地看了一眼西蒙尼，“然后商会就确实没办法维持下去了，我们之前的借贷问题太严重，钱没办法周转。”

“所以你后来去了米兰内洛？……”菲利浦的尾音略略有点迟疑。

“是的，贝鲁斯科尼先生邀请我过去。米兰那边有能力的人很多，但恰巧缺一个能时刻上船经验丰富的大副。”

菲利浦转过头看西蒙尼。

西蒙尼摊摊手：“我的舰队也失了一条船。而且……”他有点负气地撇了撇嘴，“翡冷翠垮了以后，巴蒂斯图塔去了罗穆路斯，我们也没占多少便宜。”然后他的表情就从负气转成了严重的头痛，“而且克拉尼奥蒂那老鬼本来就跟切奇·高里没什么区别啊。”

菲利浦沉吟了一下，微微皱起眉头，然后认真地看着自己的弟弟，：“蒙尼，你上一次拿到钱是什么时候？”

“就是你出事以后没多久，打完翡冷翠那一次后。”

“整整半年的航行都没有拿到过钱？”

“大家都这样，”西蒙尼摊一摊手，“撒菲勒的后台是教会，罗穆路斯是王族，他们有钱给的时候当然好，他们要一大花洒起来，我们这边的钱就必须填过去。配备上当然还没有出现问题，但财政上已经开始很难周转过来。提督反复在跟上头谈判，但情况都没有改善。”

“他去不会有用。”菲利浦低下眼睛慢慢地喝温热的奶茶，“教会是不会真正信任没有信仰的人的，即使那个人是内斯塔，是掌管撒菲勒所有船只的商会舰队提督。”

“但我不想走。”西蒙尼靠向椅背抬起头，“我要留在撒菲勒。反正提督也还在。”

菲利浦看着自己的弟弟，看了几秒钟，然后轻轻地笑起来：“没问题的，蒙尼。我相信你不会有问题。”

“问题倒是米兰内洛。”他放下杯子，看向鲁伊·科斯塔，“我到现在，都还没法完全掌握米兰内洛的情况。”

鲁伊·科斯塔喝干净自己杯子里的最后一滴奶茶，很体贴的把自己的杯子连托盘收拾到一边去。

“如你所知，”他说道，“米兰内洛的情况并不好。自从10年前被尤文打掉了第三舰队，米兰内洛这么多年基本都是在萎缩，海外的港口一直在不断流失。但你也看到舍瓦他们，全都是一群很有能力的海员，而且……”他在这里稍微顿了顿，“而且，就我现在所知，不管商会的情况多么糟糕，米兰内洛的船只数目，从来就没有怎么萎缩过。”

奶茶的余香在静静流散。馥郁芬芳的味道温暖着整个房间。鲁伊·科斯塔的脸上展开父亲一般能让人心安稳沉静的笑容：“放心，菲利浦，我想你并没有下错决定。”

菲利浦也笑起来，就只是笑而已，低下头去专注地解决杯子里的奶茶，然后稍微皱一皱眉头，好象有点不满蜂蜜没有以前加得多的样子。

西蒙尼和鲁伊·科斯塔都在看着他。他再一次抬起头的时候鲁伊开口：“菲利浦，你没有别的什么要和我们说了吗？”

菲利浦转了转头把茶杯放下，摇摇头。

“真的没有？还是时候还不到？”西蒙尼的眉头皱得比他哥还要厉害。

菲利浦偏一偏头想了想，笑容始终没有离开他的嘴角：

“如果你们比我先碰上齐祖和小亨利，就替我说声谢谢好了。”

米兰内洛的待遇向来都是以优厚体贴著称的。以前确实听说过很多次，但真正体会到时，菲利浦还是很认真地感叹了一下。他在家并没有待很久，可是回到米兰诺的时候商会已经替他找好了房子。

房子坐落在米兰诺西北一角的加拉雷特街区，都是些并不奢华却相当漂亮舒适的带小花园的独栋房子。住在那里的人虽然没有万贯家财，但多数是些有点身份也收入颇丰的人，像是市政府或者商行、行会等等的高级职员之类，或者，他的新同僚们——加图索、皮尔洛两家就在他隔壁，舍甫琴科、安布罗西尼、托马森住得稍远，迪达、西多夫等等有提埃拉血统的一群人都很自然地聚居在另一角。鲁伊·科斯塔独自住在同一区，据说太太和小孩留在翡冷翠那头没迁过来，让喜欢小孩子的菲利浦怨念了好一阵。剩下的像马尔蒂尼、阿尔贝蒂尼、科斯塔库塔和雷东多等较年长的一辈则已经可以负担起更好的私人物业，所以并不住这一头。至于博列洛和达拉博纳，则据说是商会另外安排别处的住所，反正从来没有人在加拉雷特见过他们。

商会做完一次考察，给下了好些日子他们休息。期间，加图索、皮尔洛和阿尔贝蒂尼请过家庭聚餐，科斯塔库塔拉过菲利浦去酒吧，顺带捎上了安布罗西尼和舍甫琴科，四个人没聊上什么正经的倒是对酒吧女的美貌大行评头品足，虽然话题无聊但好歹是有所共识。只是过了几天发起人科斯塔库塔自己倒是不得抽身，直到后来到他家聚餐，大家看到他英气十足的小女朋友，才真正一致地抱着肚子忍笑忍到不行。

剩下的时间基本是轻松的，除了妈妈爸爸和弟弟一家来看他新房子时被鄙视了好些天。菲利浦整理好了要放在商会的东西，处理好了日常事务，就把自己那把断剑放在桌上沉默地看着。是得去重新配一把剑了，可是原来锻这把配剑的工场远在托连奴，路程比回汉尼伯勒更远，就算他想去，认真负责的皮尔洛恐怕也不会放他这样出行。

有人敲他房间的门。是阿尔贝蒂尼。

“你是要去配把剑吧？正好马可的刀也得修，我带他去工场。一起走吧。”阿尔贝蒂尼站在门口看着他。

菲利浦略略迟疑了一下：“我想找回原来打这把剑的人。”

“没关系，我可以找到她们。”阿尔贝蒂尼朝他点点头，面容逆着阳光看起来温和而笃定。即使是当时内部会议里带着谴责意味横插进来的询问，他的面容仍然没有半点咄咄逼人的气势，看起来平柔而温润，是温柔又坚强、很可靠的会把周围的人都照顾好的样子。

菲利浦想想，应该没有问题。

马车从商会一直往城外开去，博列洛照旧是一言不发。虽然表情没什么严肃之处，可是看起来就完全不知道他在想东西还是在发呆。阿尔贝蒂尼倒是一坐下就开始低头认真看书，那个架势就是在说“你去到就知道了”。菲利浦看见书脊上皇家学会的徽号之后就彻底打消了问个究竟的念头。他想起来以前航海学校的书架上标着皇家学会烫金徽号的那些厚得像砖头一样、曾经把他看得半死的书。如果可以，他不想再跟皇家学会有过多学术上的牵扯.= =|||

于是，在貌似安静祥和的气氛中，马车停在郊外河边的工场前。

菲利浦疑惑的走下车来。眼前的工场比他印象中的另外一座规模要小去了一半以上；水车被稍微提离了水面；烟囱也没有黑烟冒出来，一切都显示工场并不处在工作状态。阿尔贝蒂尼走上前去很有耐性地敲了好一阵门，沉重的铸铁门才嘎吱嘎吱的慢慢打开。

“哎呀，早上好，德米。真不好意思。”从门后走出的女孩子有着河水一般清澈的声音。褐色的长发修得非常整齐。粗麻布衣裙只是米兰诺城内常见的款式却收拾得相当得体利落。

“前两天刚把你们的定单做好，所以大家都在休息，没注意到有敲门。进来坐坐吧。要不要我拿成品先给你看看？” 她翻了翻手里的帐本，几句话就把事情安排停当。温柔淡静的微笑几乎和阿尔贝蒂尼的如出一辙，却同样有着让人无法抗拒的力量。

菲利浦依稀记得自己曾经在过去的工场见过这张脸。但这绝对不是他熟识的人，毕竟过去的工场规模极大，里面活动的人数众多，他真正识得的，来来去去也不过那几个。

阿尔贝蒂尼显然却跟这个女孩子要熟很多：“没事，海伦娜。那个晚一点也不要紧，今天是有配剑要修理，我带他们过来而已。”

叫做海伦娜的女孩子转过头来朝博列洛微笑着点点头，然后看到菲利浦，愣住：“菲利浦？”但她立刻回过神来，“太好了，菲利浦，能再见到你真是让人高兴啊。先进来坐下吧。我去把大家叫起来。”她把菲利浦几个人让进来在接待客人的桌子放下几杯水，就急急地朝工房的方向赶过去，然后对话声就在那头传过来。

“蒂，你醒了？”

“我还没睡，奥兰蒂斯和迪帕的信鸽不是来过说要托我们今天看看送回来的矿样么？啊呀，希望伊塔里亚的驿使能够靠谱一点把东西及时送到……|||”另一个稍显得沉实的女孩子的声音在无奈地念，“怎么了？什么事那么紧张啊老大？”

“菲利浦来了。你立刻去把大家叫起来。”

“什么？菲利浦他？！”

“是，所以你立刻把所有人叫起来，无论如何都得起来。尤其是艾丝普兰那家伙，铲也要把她铲起来！”

一下子乒叮乓当的铁条互相击打的声音彻天地响起来，明显是有人拿着铁条顺着生铁窗花一路连带着敲打过去。然后，是人声……

“……蒂？……天亮了呀……”

“……出什么事了，火烛……？”

“有没有搞错……清晨才好不容易睡下的啊……”

“……睡眠不足会上火的呀……”

“……你这朵花想被打出茶叶来么……|||||||||||||||||”

“……ZZZZZZZZZ”

“起来啦！是德米他过来了！”是蒂的声音。

“……德米……”

“为什么德米会在这个时间来……？”

“………………”

“……啊……等下……”

“…………………………Z”

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZ……”

“全部都给我起来！！！德米他带菲利浦和马可过来修剑啦！！！”暴走了……

“菲利浦……啊？！”

“你说什么？！菲利浦来了？！”

“蒂你不早点说！！啊~~！！”

“有没有搞错？！那个死小孩怎么可以挑这个时间来！！”

“喂！艾丝你不要再睡了！！起床啦！！！”

“………唔恩………………”

“艾丝普兰你给我清醒点！！！起来啦！！！”掀床声，终于，发飙了……

海伦娜已经回头给三个又斟了一趟水，脸上依旧维持着温和得体的笑容，好象那头的混乱完全和她无关一样：“真不好意思，看来得让你们等一下了。”

“不要紧不要紧，是我们来得有点唐突了。”混乱似乎也没有挑动阿尔贝蒂尼的神经，“而且怎么说，等待女士也是男士的义务。”

菲利浦放下手里的陶杯，抬起头来看着海伦娜，慢慢地说：“我记得在我走以前，工场是在托连奴的。是不是这半年出了什么事？”

海伦娜并没有直接回答他：“菲利浦，你还记得原来的工场规模是多大？”

“占地是现在这个的两倍半左右。实际在里面工作的人数，大概有200到300人。”

“你知道，像我们这个群体，工场里的人数继续增加是很正常的。”她的温和的声音好象河水在静静流淌，“那么，这么多人要出现意见不合，也是非常正常的事情。所以，我和安雅、艾丝普兰还有其他一些人在这边开了新的工场。后来又有一些人陆续过来了。就是这样。”她笑一笑，轻轻巧巧地带过了一段理应是让人唏嘘的纷争史的介绍。

这个时候，原本在工房那头闹得吵吵嚷嚷的人也都基本收拾妥当跑过来了。

女孩子们的头发都才刚刚梳好，衣服的质料跟海伦娜身上的大同小异，只是多半为了方便都把裙子换成了方便行动的男孩子一样的裤装。

“太好了太好了，菲利浦你回来真是太好了！！”

“哎呀……瘦了好多呢……”

“你身体怎样？还好吧？”

“还活着就好了还活着就好了……”

女孩子们七嘴八舌地抢着问，一个两个的眼睛里都闪烁着关切和欣喜的光芒。连珠炮一样的慰问一下子让菲利浦有点应接不暇，可是他还是微微眯起眼睛，温暖地笑起来：“没事，我很好。恩……安雅似乎不在？”

“她去了罗斯托克和巴伐利亚那边看铁矿石。我们现在没办法从特提斯南岸那到铁矿石，必须得另外找，还得看看有没有合适的航线可以方便拿到货。”有着和润的脸的女孩子并没有来得及把头发梳理得非常整齐，一边揉着眼睛一边走过来，放下手看着菲利浦，好一阵才宽慰一般慢慢地松一口气，放心似的笑出来：“好久不见了，菲利浦。能再见到你真让人高兴……”

菲利浦也微笑：“是，好久不见了，艾丝普兰。”

“我看看……”艾丝普兰仔细地察看手里的断剑，“是用马可的刀砍的吧？而且也没有直照着剑锋去？”

“没错。”说话的不是菲利浦，是另一个的女孩子。她正在反复地翻看博列洛的剖鲸铲上的豁口，随手束起来的黑发搭在一边肩膀上。

“果然……”艾丝普兰叹了口气， “要把剑完全修复是没有问题的。只是，菲利浦，你希望不希望我这样做？你是想修复这把剑，还是想舍弃她重新再打一把。”她回过头来认真地看着菲利普的眼睛，几乎是故意地选了“舍弃”这个字眼。

“我要重新打一把剑。”菲利浦的语气不缓不急，但没有半点迟疑犹豫。

“好，”旁边一个稍显矮小的女孩子爽快地一拍手，“是打算要沉手一点的还是轻灵一点的？硬剑或者稍微有点弹性？还有花纹什么的要怎样的款式？”她的音调爽快到几近雀跃，一点都看不出来赶工到清晨留下的疲惫。

“慢慢来，菲利浦都没急你着急什么？”海伦娜站在她后面笑着拿帐本拍了下她的头。

“对了，还有一个……”菲利浦回过头去拿出一把猎刀。褪下鹿皮刀鞘，刀身完美的曲线立刻呈现在众人眼前。但刀刃却明显受到严重的磨损，刃部不知道长期割砍过什么东西，看的见无数细小的缺口。

“这一把刀，请问能不能修？”

其他人都凑过去看。过了一会，艾丝普兰才抬起头来问：“是玳梅姐姐给你打的猎刀是吧？”

“是的。她好象不在这边？”

“是的，很抱歉，菲利浦。”

“有没有办法找到她人呢？”

女孩子们各自对看了下，都朝他摇摇头：“玳梅姐姐似乎没再做这一行，当时她离开以后，就没有人知道她去了哪里了。”

“这样……”似乎是很失望地，又有点出乎自己意料，菲利浦一边把刀收回一边低声地喃喃，“怎么会……”

“不奇怪。”蒂吐了口气说。她站在其他人后面，看起来比大家都高。“本来我们就都是没根的人，聚在一起也不过是看个缘分。觉得自己有更适合的归宿所以离开，我们是没必要去追着问的。”

艾丝普兰轻轻叹了口气：“对不起，菲利浦。这个忙我们真的帮不上了。你知道每个工匠都有自己的手艺。就算勉强去修，我们也很难让这把刀真正恢复的。”

“那就算了，不要紧。”虽然还是有点遗憾，菲利浦摇摇头也就开始跟艾丝普兰她们开始讨论新剑的要求。

扎着黑发的女孩子戳了戳蒂：“先帮我听着。”然后她拿了那把剖鲸铲转过头看着博列洛，“得花点时间，等过两天给你们送货的时候我再给你拿过去。”

“没办法打磨掉么？”博列洛问。

“不行，口子太深了。艾丝的剑可不是那么好砍的。幸好剖鲸铲的强度还够……”女孩子还在看那个豁口，似乎在想该怎么去修才好。

博列洛也不先去打搅她，回过头翻了一会翻出个袋子。里面一阵金属碰触声响，明显都是钱币。“黛尔菲。”他把钱袋丢过去。

黛尔菲接过来，掂了掂，先抓了把金币出来，再转过头对海伦娜说：“85。”

海伦娜把帐本翻过几页记下数字来，看了看：“还差961个金币。不错嘛马可，都还了一半多了。”

黛尔菲把金币扔回给博列洛，有点点没好气地看着他：“一块金币是修理费用，剩下的自己看着花。好歹你都这么大个人了，生活费要用多少自己拿啦。”

“反正你数出来的都够用啊。” 博列洛似乎完全没觉得这有什么问题。

可黛尔菲的神经已经到极限了：“拜托！老大！你只是欠了我钱，不是卖身给我好不好！！！”

瞬间全场静音。大家都转头看过来。阿尔贝蒂尼一边喝水一边忍不住在拼命笑。当事人一方已经崩溃到没话好说，另一方持续无辜状……

菲利浦一行人走出工场门口时，天已经开始要暗下来了。

“哎，德米，”蒂绕过人堆朝阿尔贝蒂尼他们走过来，“刚才差点忘了拿出来给你，”她掏出链子递过去，上面的一端吊着银光闪闪的牌子，“是护身符。送你。”

阿尔贝蒂尼把链坠的牌子翻过来。银色的牌面上很用心的刻上细致的装饰花纹；中央慈爱温柔的圣母在低头微笑。

“好好保重身体啊，德米。”蒂看着他的眼睛静静地说，声音听起来异常地沉实安稳，静徐有如郁郁山林。

“谢谢了，蒂。真漂亮……”阿尔贝蒂尼嘴角慢慢地浮起浅浅的微笑。

“恩？”跟走后面出来送客的黛尔菲看向树林那头，“马蹄声？好快的马呢……”

远远的林间路有急切的马蹄声朝着工场的方向由远而近，披着长鬃的奥尔洛夫马忽然从昏暗的林间一跃而出。马上的女孩子虽然看起来不比蒂矮，可是一看脸就知道还是小孩子。蓬松的红头发束在脑后，马一跑就甩起来像狐狸尾巴一样。

“好久不见了德米~~~~”小女孩一把把马勒停，“还有马可也是^^。恩……这位是……”小女孩迟疑了一下，然后灿烂地笑，“你好，菲利浦！”她也没等有人答她，翻身下马就回过头去问阿尔贝蒂尼，“对了，迪达大哥还好吗？帮偶问候他啊^^”

“大家都很好。我会跟他说的，芙卡斯。”阿尔贝蒂尼笑着说。

“小狐狸？”工场里的其他人也跑出来了，“你不是跟奥兰蒂斯和迪帕一起去巴伐利亚吗？”

“啊，我们在巴伐利亚碰上安雅姐姐。然后在罗斯托克附近的安迪米拉·奥尔慕找到合适的矿样，所以就赶我把两边的矿样都先送回来。”

“老天，她们还真放心你一个小孩子走这么远。”海伦娜把放矿样的帆布包交给黛尔菲，“留下来休息一两天再回你们的工场吧，这个时间正好阿塔也快要送饭过来这边了。”

“没办法，她们都说那些驿使太不靠谱了还不如我来送……对了，饭在哪里啊？”

吵吵闹闹地折腾了那么一阵，菲利浦他们终于还是坐上马车回去了。铁轮扣击在地面的喀哒喀哒声一下子充满了整个车厢。

阿尔贝蒂尼的书似乎已经看完了，被合得好好的放在他的膝盖上。他抬起头正对着菲利浦说：“芙卡斯那小孩你还没有见过对吧？是考察开始前的一次航行时，迪达从提埃拉北岸港口的人口黑市那里硬抢下来，后来我们再把她交给奥兰蒂斯她们照顾的。还是那么小的孩子，比当年黛尔菲花光全部积蓄从刑场带走的马可还要小。”

菲利浦的目光不着痕迹地瞥出马车的窗外，过了一阵才转回来：“阿尔贝蒂尼先生似乎很反感这样的事情。”

“当然。”阿尔贝蒂尼倒也没有回避，“本来都是上帝的子民，人和人都是平等的。自己的生命不被当做生命，可以随意被役使、贩卖、践踏；要你活就活，要你死就死，操纵你的性命比在墙上写字又抹掉还要简单；菲利浦，你觉得这是可以接受的事情吗？”

菲利浦的目光再一次落到窗外忽地掠过的深色的树影上：“怎么说呢……”他伸手摸摸自己的有点干燥的嘴唇，“我没觉得这是什么理所当然的事情，但也并没有说觉得这是多么不应该的。只是到了一定时候，这样的事，是一定会发生的吧？”

阿尔贝蒂尼沉默，也侧过头去看窗外倏地闪过的光景。

“即使是米兰内洛，这也是没办法避免的事情吧？问题只是现在还是以后，或者还有多久以后而已。”菲利浦直直地注视着阿尔贝蒂尼。

阿尔贝蒂尼的嘴唇难以察觉地动了一下。他慢慢地坐直，靠回并不舒适的椅背去，然后低低地笑出声来：

“只希望那时候我已经不在了。”


	6. 往日的风声帆影

“鲁伊，他真的完全没提理想大陆的事情？”

“他确实没有提过，也没有想说什么说不出来的样子。”房间里面灯火还没点亮，最后一点微弱的夕阳透进来，窃窃私语声格外清晰。外头有隐约的人声和车马声。傍晚的风穿过窗口，带出轻柔的细响。

有人沉吟着。静默占据了昏暗的空间，又被清冷的嗓音一下打散：

“我不认为他会放弃理想大陆。”

“那还不如直接杀了他省事。”加图索压着嗓子吃吃低笑

另一个人哧的笑一下：“要杀他也不容易，那头九命猫。”

其他人跟着也轻声笑起来。鲁伊·科斯塔的笑声里夹杂着轻微的叹息。

“他不会放弃的。”他在心里暗暗地想，“但愿这次他的运气能再好一点……”

“这么说，往后我们恐怕得忙起来了。”是最开始发问的人，皮尔洛的声音缓慢而沉实。

“真是让人期待啊。”说这话时，安布罗西尼的声音听起来跃跃欲试，跟刚才嗤笑的声音完全不像是同一个人发出来的。

“是值得期待一下。”那个清冷的声音笑着——舍甫琴科抬起头来，夕阳驱走些阴影勾勒出清俊的面孔。他轻轻敲了敲桌子，“聚餐时间到了。下星期就要出海，我们先好好大吃一个星期吧。”

上头那窃窃私语般的对话将近结束时，在商会总部的一角，另一场对话也接近尾声。

保罗·马尔蒂尼的剑干净利落地把科斯塔库塔的剑尖挑开。他手腕一转，剑锋直取对手要害。但比利·科斯塔库塔也不是省油的灯。他横踏一步手肘一沉，立刻利用剑柄的护手压住对方的剑身，反守为攻。

房间里只听得见锋刃相击，气氛紧张得像上满的弓弦。

“叩叩叩。”三声敲门声打断了比试。阿尔贝蒂尼站在门口，有点没好气地看着两个好友：

“再不换衣服就赶不及聚餐了。你们两位迟到可是非常失礼的事情啊。”

刚才还打得难解难分的两个人都笑起来，平复着急促的呼吸把面罩脱下来，露出两张汗津津的脸。

“还是这样联络感情比较痛快对吧，保罗？”科斯塔库塔伸了下腰，把面罩扔回原位、剑回鞘。

马尔蒂尼一边收拾东西一边笑起来：“是啊，比较尽兴。”他回过头去问无奈的阿尔贝蒂尼，“舍瓦带回来那份东西怎样？”

阿尔贝蒂尼耸耸肩 “花了点时间，不过当是小时候玩的拼图就还好。要重新描成海图就得麻烦点了……”他有点头痛地皱了皱眉头，“用的是托勒密球体投影法绘图，而且洋流和风向都标在同一张图上，重新梳理是个大工程。”

科斯塔库塔边换衣服边发出一声长长的感叹：“真可怕……一个人驾船还能搞这个。罗比的学生还真是怪物多……！”

马尔蒂尼已经换好正装在整理细节。他有点耐人寻味地笑了下：“执著的人是不败的。对了，德米，能让他本人帮忙吗？”

“只要他开口 ，我求之不得。”

“就知道你最着急。”科斯塔库塔挑了挑眉毛看看他，“宁可死在羊皮纸堆里也不要死在海上的家伙。”

阿尔贝蒂尼笑了笑，他只当例行的嬉闹又该开始了。在很久以前，他们还在伊斯班纳半岛上航海学校时，因为自己在三个人中年纪最小，就经常被上头这两人多加“爱护（欺负）”，这么多年都无法翻身。但现在，能和自己能闹成一团的也只有他们；对于其他人，德梅特里奥·阿尔贝蒂尼要么是温柔的值得信赖的人，要么是一块难以下咽的骨头，总之，不好爱护，更不好欺负。

看着好友走到身边，顺手替他们关上了门：“我说你们两个也不是小孩子了，危险游戏拜托就收敛一下。”他声音听起来像揶揄多于责怪，“这个年纪受伤可不是小事，你们玩的可是真剑啊。”

“德米，你嫉妒了。”马尔蒂尼冷静沉稳的声音底下压着玩闹一般的笑意。

“喔，小书虫德米也想来一局吗？”科斯塔库塔怪里怪气的笑声紧跟上来。

“去你们的。谁有空嫉妒了？”阿尔贝蒂尼苦笑着骂道。

三个人和少年时代别无二致的对话声在走廊上渐行渐远。

菲利浦从雷东多那里出来时，正看见阿尔贝蒂尼站在走廊上等他。

“菲利浦，”阿尔贝蒂尼微微笑着，“我想讨论一下这次航行，现在方便吗？”

菲利浦看看他，点了点头。

海图在鲸油灯下摊开，阿尔贝蒂尼指向北艾亚利斯的一个港口：

“我们这次的目的地是迪纳摩港，会在第二舰队里拆一个小的分船队去。”

“不是大买卖。”

“没错。那里有舍瓦的关系在，所以我们也有一些占有率，不多。”

“小麦、毛皮、蜜蜡、琥珀……只有蜜蜡和琥珀的利润比较大，而且我们货舱少，这趟航行不会大赚。出的是什么船？”

“从第二舰队的船坞里调出3艘300吨的卡尔维式快帆船，旗舰则另行从商会的总船坞抽调。”

菲利浦抬起头来注视着他，沉吟了好一下才开口：“阿尔贝蒂尼先生，我们到底要从迪纳摩带什么回来？”

阿尔贝蒂尼仿佛非常满意地眯着眼睛笑起来：“铁矿石。迪纳摩不久前有新发现的铁矿，那里目前只有当地的商会和我们分享占有率；增加商会在港口发展的投资，就应该可以拿到等级较高的货。”他顿了顿，然后继续说，“原来翡冷翠在北提埃拉的产铁港口被尤文图斯占了，由陆路从鲁尔平原那边输入的话关税成本非常高，而迪纳摩的矿石质量不比这些地方差。”

“以我们的占有率一次只能装四个货舱的矿石。”

“足够了。” 阿尔贝蒂尼眨眨眼睛，平淡的目光却并没有因此显得更加明亮狡黠，“一趟四个货舱，足够了。”

菲利浦不再说话，半张脸慢慢地埋到托着头的手掌后。他低着头看着海图，眼神却聚焦在更深远处。油灯跳动的火光在他眼底下映出一片摇晃着的明明暗暗。半天，他才缓缓地轻叹了一口气：

“阿尔贝蒂尼先生，我是否已经听到太多东西了？”

阿尔贝蒂尼稍微坐直了一下，嘴角弯弯：“我虽然是这次航行的船队队长，但你也知道，我的身体不好，已经不大适合出海了，在船上能做的事情非常有限。菲利浦，我需要你的帮助。”他笑起来，“作为旗舰的大副，会有非常多的事情需要你帮忙。而且，你是米兰内洛的一份子，这些事情理应知道。”

他直直地看着菲利浦的眼睛，目光温和而且恳切：“菲利浦，我无法保证所有人都愿意和你成为朋友，但这里绝对不会有人会要你的命；我不求你把这里当家，但请至少信任我们。想直接叫我们名字的时候，想找我们之中任何一个讨论的时候，需要我们帮忙的时候，你尽管放心随意地说，因为这里是米兰内洛，而你已经是这里的一份子。”

菲利浦一直在听，眼睛长久地注视着闪烁的灯火，思绪不知道在何方，半天都没有再说一句话。

菲利浦默然地沉浸在火光中时，舍甫琴科也在一言不发。

马尔蒂尼走在他前面一点的地方。两个人顺着船坞慢慢地散步。从寒风彻骨的迪纳摩到四季花开的米兰诺，马尔蒂尼是整个米兰内洛最照顾他的人，有些时候待他简直如待自己的孩子。舍甫琴科知道马尔蒂尼非常欣赏他，教给了他很多东西，一手把他带到现在的地位。他非常尊敬这位父兄一般的师长。

他很高兴马尔蒂尼带他出来散步，在广场，到行会或者交易所，经过码头或者船坞。马尔蒂尼是个典型的在上流社会成长的人，却非常敏锐，只消看一眼船坞工匠的数量分工或广场集市的货物多少，便能大概猜出接下来的形势变化。舍甫琴科喜欢他们之间的谈笑风生。他们会肆无忌惮般地讨论，重要或不重要，机密或不机密，什么事情都总有一天会论及。当然现在不说话只一路散步也很好。这都是他们之间旁人无法取代的亲密，就像科斯塔库塔和阿尔贝蒂尼也是不可替代的一样。这是他的荣幸。

“安德烈，跟我去总船坞提船。”马尔蒂尼一句话把他拉出来，就一直保持沉默。

总船坞是商会重地。在米兰内洛，能力足够的海员会有自己固定的船，当他们带领舰队时就以此作为旗舰。这些船在米兰诺时就放在总船坞，都是好船，风格各异。即使他们的船长先一步而去，它们也会留在这里，等待合适的继任者，直到它们也无法再出航。在总船坞有自己的船，对米兰内洛海员来说是最大的肯定。

舍甫琴科当然知道现在马尔蒂尼带他去总船坞意味着什么。提船，就意味着有沉睡已久的船等到了它新船长。他会有属于自己的旗舰了。

船坞并不很喧闹。临近出航，该做的准备也都基本做好了。偶尔有换班的工匠在经过，看见他们就摘下帽子热情地笑着行个礼。

他们一艘又一艘地走过那些船。

夕阳勾勒出它们美好的轮廓，高高的刺进半空的桅杆，庞大却又修长的船身，柔光中依然杀气凝重的撞角和黑沉黑沉的船炮……隐约听得见远处平静的大海在轻轻拍岸，所有船都安静地待在那里，好象回到了遥远的梦里一样。

马尔蒂尼在一艘船边停住脚步，抬起头来。

那还是一艘相当年轻的船，没多少岁月留下的痕迹，也还没装船首像；船身像快帆船一样修长，庞大的身躯却让它比快帆船显得更加稳健；三桅杆，前桅杆和主桅杆置方帆，后桅杆和船首则使用三角帆，这样的船有足够的动力，也能跟随风向航行，具有相当的机动性。

“很不错的船是吧？”马尔蒂尼笑着，一直抬头看那艘船。

“恩，杰作。”舍甫琴科也无法移开他的眼睛。

“记得 和他的 吗？商会创立史上的一个传奇。这就是在那艘船的基础上改进过来的，花了我们不少时间，不过还没出过几次海。” 马尔蒂尼微微笑着转过头看定舍甫琴科，“它很骄傲，不好使呢。”

舍甫琴科依然定定地看着那条船，过了好一会，才突然咧开嘴笑起来：

“我喜欢这家伙。”他说。

“马可，马可！”马尔蒂尼朝着船上大喊。

“在。”博列洛冒出头来，趴在船舷上朝下回话。

“船的情况怎样？”

“好得不得了！”年轻的木工长用力喊回来，惹得下面的两个人也会心地大笑。

“要上去看看么？”马尔蒂尼笑着问舍甫琴科，“看完直接去塔索蒂那里登记，然后它就是你的了。”

舍甫琴科有点不好意思地笑笑，像腼腆的孩子被夸奖了一样。然后他点点头，就跟博列洛打了声招呼爬上船，把马尔蒂尼留在下面。他感觉到马尔蒂尼大概是想自己去什么地方，就很合作地走开。这个人比他年长更多，经历得也更多。那些过去未必是他能体会的。

看着那个体贴的年轻人上了船，马尔蒂尼笑了笑，然后转身继续慢慢地走。他了解这里的每一艘船。这里面的绝大部分都曾经行驶在他身前身后，它们的船长曾经是和他并肩作战的亲密战友。现在，这些人大部分都不在了：有些老了，不能再出海；有些离开了，远走他乡；还有一些，已经长眠在波涛汹涌的大海里，再也回不来了。他在一艘船边收住脚步，似乎站在原地怔了一下，才抬起头来。

这艘船也并不旧，但看起来，很是经历了一段沧桑的岁月；当然，现在已经修整得很好了，负责的船工显然是狠下了十二分的用心。船体平接的木板接得完美无缺，让夕阳的微光勾勒出优美流畅的线条；修长的船身让这些美丽的线条沿着船头和船尾，用力地向外延伸；高耸的桅杆上挂的都是三角帆，这艘船将会有极高的机动性，在大海里灵活得像条鲨鱼一般。

马尔蒂尼顺着船舷挂下的绳梯爬上去，踏上甲板。新更换修理好的木板在他脚下发出咯吱一声微响。牛皮靴踏在船板上的声音、帆索、锚链、船舵……这不是他的船，也只上来过很少的几次，但十年了，这里的一切他从没忘记。慢慢地走到船头，渐渐地看见天鹅优美的颈项。曾经在那么多的船上暂时栖息，这尊天鹅像现在总算回到自己真正的家，就像这艘船也终于等到了再次引领它出海的人一样。

马尔蒂尼默默地站在船头上。天鹅在他身前极力地伸展双翅，仿佛就要再一次回到天空上滑过云端。微弱的风从海面上卷来，安静地绕过他身旁。他把眼睛闭起来，碧蓝的大海在他眼前铺展至无限远，风鼓起帆，船头破开白浪，海鸟在耳边滑翔讴鸣，水手们在大笑呼喊，朗姆酒和葡萄酒从杯里飞溅出来。

新的航程就要开始了。


	7. 酝酿多时的风暴

在马尔蒂尼和舍甫琴科带领着第一船队向东南偏东航行向诺达尔海峡的出口港时，阿尔贝蒂尼和菲利浦带着第二舰队也将要通过同一个海峡，取道裂谷海峡向北航向苔原海唯一的一个终年不冻港——迪纳摩。

出航前，商会照例举办了祈求一帆风顺的祈祷宴。在肃穆的祈祷过后，佳肴美酒摆满了一桌又一桌。这种时候商会从来都极为豪爽。

面条、奶酪、鲜奶、长的短的圆的扁的各种面包；羊腿、大块的牛肉排、猪肉酱和肚子里塞满火腿腊肠和蘑菇的禽鸟；难得地还有很多出海以后就没多少机会吃到的新鲜蔬菜和水果：柑橘柠檬馅饼之类是绝对少不了的，黄瓜、芹菜、莴苣也足够让人开怀大嚼，苹果、水梨、无花果伸手可及，甚至还有少见的番茄马铃薯和西瓜。

桌子上的酒多得仿佛把商会的酒窖清点了一遍。啤酒、葡萄酒、甜酒、朗姆酒、威士忌、白兰地，看起来就算不够把所有人都灌倒，让大家都红光满面也毫无问题。

所有人都把肚子填得饱满，喝得醉醉醺醺，平时看起来庄重优雅的人们欢闹成了一团。马尔蒂尼、科斯塔库塔还有阿尔贝蒂尼围在一起，不知道说了什么，忽然三个人笑到东倒西歪；迪达、西多夫还有塞尔吉尼奥等一群人在那里举着酒瓶子或者羊腿，围圈圈跳奇怪的舞，一边和旁边一堆的托马森劳尔森等拼谁也听不懂的歌；平时安安静静看起来总睡不醒一样的皮尔洛，一喝了酒就忽然变得异常健谈，喋喋不休到最后所有人都不敢往他身边靠，只剩下喝得脸红彤彤的安布罗西尼坐在旁边一脸茫然地笑着点头听，一边继续把酒往他面前的杯子里倒；平时最会闹的加图索当然不甘后人，满屋子地跑老跑去大力亲吻撞得上的每一个人，亲到达拉·博纳的时候被他抡着酒瓶笑着作势要砸回去；博列洛在旁边笑到见牙不见眼，拿块面包卷着撕下来的羊腿肉继续往肚子里努力地塞；当然也有比较安静的，例如明显已经喝醉的雷东多和明显还在兴致勃勃地继续倒酒的鲁伊·科斯塔，两个人一句话不说地坐在一块不知道发什么呆。

平时并不多话的菲利浦喝了酒后意外地可亲起来，谁和他搭话他都会谈笑风生，也乐得跟人混在一起疯玩，笑容温和柔软眼光闪亮，结果倒成了宴会上最受大家欢迎的人物，加图索的狼吻自然也就躲不过了。

好容易挣脱了那个铁箍一样的怀抱，菲利浦苦笑着擦脸上的口水逃出生天，脚步已经不甚稳重，伸手去扶什么东西也一手扶空，正四处张望找地方坐，正好就看见一边舍甫琴科拿走了已经倒下的皮尔洛和安布罗西尼的酒，窝在一旁继续喝。

“好酒量啊，舍甫琴科先生。”菲利浦笑着走过去，借点酒意一坐坐到他旁边。

舍甫琴科转头看着他，沉默了一阵，忽然又凑近一点，伸出跟指头摇了摇，用非常郑重的语气说：

“安德烈，或者舍瓦，你选一个叫吧。”

菲利浦愣了下，然后差点爆倒，半开玩笑地翻翻眼睛把话又重复了一遍：“好吧，安德烈，你酒量真是不错。”

“废话，苔原海的男人可是被烈酒泡大的。”舍甫琴科咧开嘴笑起来。酒精醺得他两颊飞红，原来脸上清冷严峻的线条也融化成小孩子一样的笑颜。他看着眼前喝得东倒西歪闹哄哄的一群人，仿佛是看了好几年仍觉得难以置信似的挑挑眉，然后呵呵地笑起来，“老天，他们真是会闹得吓死人啊……”

菲利浦笑笑：“伊塔里亚古谚有云：‘拼将一生休，且尽一日欢’。谁知道出海以后要发生什么事呢？高兴就好……”

舍甫琴科继续抱着杯子埋头喝酒，好一阵后还是有点难以理解般侧侧头。

“真是群幸福的家伙啊……”他笑着说，眼睛里光芒闪烁。

菲利浦微笑着，伸手拿过舍甫琴科怀里的酒给自己倒。

直到宴会场开始渐渐安静下来，他们也还坐在一起无聊地翻着空酒瓶找有没有剩下的酒。很长时间他们都没说话，到最后，菲利浦才问了一句：“喂，安德烈，其实你早就醉了吧？”

“……你个头才醉了。我还能喝！”舍甫琴科斩钉截铁地回答道。

不同于曲折的南段，裂谷海峡的北段航道算是相当宽阔了，就像一个喇叭口一样开向北方的苔原海；而且相比起来，暗礁和潜流也不算多，水面平静，深沉得发黑。

但这里到底还是没有成为理想的航道。北西尼斯半岛有一条高山冰河就开口在这里。那些透着蓝色的积年大白冰块虽然没有它们在苔原海上的亲戚那么身材魁梧，却爱藏身在来无影去无踪的浓雾里头，等待着给那些心不在焉的航船来那么狠狠的一下。

菲利浦醒来时，正是一天里最冷的时候。

北航道的风并不算大，淡薄的白雾不时绕过桅杆和修长的船身，抬头可以看见达拉·博纳在上头的了望台倾前了身子，一动不动地盯着船行驶的方向。跟他轮班的博列洛睡在桅杆下，跟其他守甲板的水手一样毫无形象地裹了一身厚实衣服，像只小熊似的。

现在船越往北走，昼夜的温差就变得越大。因为还是夏天，中午的气温还能高得让甲板上的水手赤膊，晚上却所有人都得裹上厚实的衣服和被子，每天消耗的酒也开始增加。菲利浦一向睡得浅，对这样的天气变化也尤其敏感。但似乎这条航线的天气对其他人已经无法造成什么影响了，例如船长阿尔贝蒂尼，就还雷打不动地保持着晚睡晚起的典型伊塔里亚式作息习惯。

迪纳摩港很漂亮，但并不繁忙。

这个港口的美丽是来自于周围的大青山和牧草地。现在上面盛放着夏花，在绿油油的草地上星星点点，即使在遥远处也嗅得出水嫩鲜活的味道。菲利浦下船时注意地看了看周围，发现给商船停泊的码头和船坞明显是扩建了才没几年的，港口里更多的是小型的渔船。这里没有特别华美的公共建筑和私人府邸，房屋看起来低矮平凡，连交易所的外观也并不出众。

和他们分享港口占有率的商会刚刚买走了所有的小麦，还有大半的琥珀和蜜蜡存货，剩下的只能填满两艘船的货舱。这个季节的毛皮的品质和销量都不佳。新货品倒是有，来的时候他们已经注意到了新的熏鱼工场里飘出的炊烟和香气，但鱼肉的买卖利润颇低。

阿尔贝蒂尼给交易所留下一袋金币，借着这笔新的商业投资，又象征性地把进货的价钱往下压了压。交易所的老板看来也不以为忤，嘴上围了一圈厚实胡子的高大老头在分别时照样热情地拥抱他们两人。在航海学校时菲利浦的会计课成绩不错，很容易便看出来了货价还有不少下压的余地。阿尔贝蒂尼卖了一个不小的人情。而在去交易所之前他们已经往港口的政公所去了一趟，同样留下了一笔钱作为城市建设和防务的投资，之间分量的区别已经足够向当地的政府表示出商会对防务的兴趣远没有对商务的大。

然后他们就空闲下来了。

货物的装卸和船只的补给自有码头工人和训练有素的水手照管。这些人完全值得信任。他们俩在城里漫步，街道里弥漫着熏鱼的香气和煮软的红甜菜根的甜酸味。小商店里有身材高大肥胖的老爹或大娘忙碌的身影。这里的年轻人都有和舍甫琴科一样白皙的皮肤和干净的脸部线条，眼睛大而清澈。女孩子的笑容腼腆而淳朴，不时朝两个人投来羞涩的目光。

菲利浦朝其中两个绿眼睛的姑娘眨了眨眼睛，微笑。害羞的姑娘们红了脸，吱吱喳喳地低声说着话跑开了。于是他叹了口气，回过头来，语气有点遗憾地说：“明明都跟了那么久了，何必那么害羞呢。”

阿尔贝蒂尼大笑起来，然后有点无奈一样轻轻摇了摇头：“现在的孩子真是有趣。是跟其他商船辗转到这里碰机会的水手吧？一点都不像这里的人……乌鲁路？”

“乌鲁路的东南草原吧……”菲利浦的声音低下来，微笑还挂在脸上。

“你很清楚呢。”

“因为BOBO是那边长大的。”

阿尔贝蒂尼轻声笑了笑，眯起眼睛非常愉快地看向旁边面包店里新出炉的面包：

“那小孩的头发还真像狮子毛啊……”

“似乎跑掉了。不理他么？”

“准备回航时再说吧。帮我个忙好么？得带点礼物给安德烈。”

喧闹的酒馆里，菲利浦带点奇妙的眼神看着阿尔贝蒂尼拎过来的一大瓶酒。玻璃瓶里的酒液清澈得像是从大块的浮冰上化下来的最最干净的水，折射着钻石一样的清冷又火热的光芒。

阿尔贝蒂尼什么都没说，笑着叫老板给他来了一杯。他呷了一口，酒到喉咙那一下差点辣得他要反吐出来。这清得像水一样的酒比他喝过的任何一种酒都要烈得多，入口时不觉得，到了喉咙却像吞下去了一团火，身体立刻就暖和了。

菲利浦听到走过他身后的酒馆女郎在捂着嘴偷笑。阿尔贝蒂尼把酒收好，说：

“多就不给你了，不然安德里亚会杀了我。这酒烈得连酒气都不会留下。”

“这是舍瓦他要的酒？”。

“是的，这是他家乡产的阿克多伏酒。他说就是‘生命之水’的意思。那小孩喜欢得不得了，所以每次走这航线肯定都会有人替他带回去的。”

“难怪他喝了那么多还说自己没醉……” 菲利浦拿手背去擦嘴角，食道里火烫的热度依然让他觉得狼狈。

“啊不，”阿尔贝蒂尼笑了起来，“虽说喜欢这个，但他的酒量跟我们差不多。就是说，如果他说自己没醉，那肯定已经醉了。”

……

“可是……为什么我们要先把酒拿回船上……？”

“上次安布罗把酒忘在旅馆里，结果请了他一个月的酒。”

“……我觉得舍甫琴科先生是个满豁达的人。”

“是啊，他是个好孩子，所以如果你忘了手信，保罗他不会放过你的。”

“……”

“没事，一切会私下解决的。大家一向都很公私分明^^。”

“……|||||”

他们船队是早上抵的港。在当地的作息里，交易所差不多到中午才会开。但到他们折腾完一轮重新来到码头的时候，日头依然没有偏斜多少。米色的阳光煌煌地照在大青山上，大半的山坡上都有闪烁的颜色。暑热仍然很重，码头上的人都还赤着膊流着汗在搬运货物。阿尔贝蒂尼把买回来的酒交给达拉·博纳带上船去，跟菲利浦站在那里，不时跟经过身边的水手或码头工人有一句没一句地搭话聊天。

长得一点都不像当地人的金发青年坐在他们后面不远处的码头木桩上，一言不发地审视着他们的船队——从船，到那些往来的水手们。虽说还很年轻，青年的体格却相当好，一头金发蜷曲而茂盛，太阳底下像辉煌的狮子鬃毛一样；脸倒是如菲利浦所说的，没什么表情的话，就相当有乌鲁路东南草原那一带厚重而严肃的气质。但他突然眯起眼笑起来，那种冷硬的神色就一下子不见了。他坐直起来，提高声音语调轻快地对着阿尔贝蒂尼他们后背说：

“你们的船真有意思。”

他顿了顿，看见两个人都转过头来颇有兴趣，半迎着阳光的眼睛越发地眯起来，“看起来灵活得像条鲨鱼一样；虽然有些年头也有过严重损伤，但修复得跟新的没两差；帆和索具都是最好的，而且，”他重新睁大眼，目光骤然凌厉起来，“船炮虽然不多，但可以改造做炮室的位置却有的是。这么好的船，只当商船是不是太浪费了。”

阿尔贝蒂尼没答话，饶有兴趣地看看他，微笑，转头看看菲利浦仿佛征求他的意见。菲利浦笑一笑，说：“这位先生对我们的船那么感兴趣，是有何贵干？”

“没什么没什么。”少年跳起来拍拍裤子上的灰尘，走到他们面前，“我叫科洛奇尼。我想上这艘船当水手。”说罢认真地盯着他们看，骄傲的笑着，又有点紧张似的硬扯起嘴角。

菲利浦回头看向阿尔贝蒂尼。阿尔贝蒂尼上下打量一下眼前的的青年，再回头看看旗舰“天鹅”，微笑着沉默了一阵，突然问：“你要这艘船的水手？”

科洛奇尼一愣，一下反应不过来。阿尔贝蒂尼微微仰头看着“天鹅”：“既然你说这艘船不适合只做商船，照这样来讲要当这艘船当水手就会是件很严酷的事情。如果是打算一直只待这条船，那还得再严酷上10倍呢。”

“如果不是艘有意思的船，那还待来干什么？！”科洛奇尼扯开无畏坚定的笑容，那样子看起来雄心勃勃，“先生，如果你怀疑我的能力，大可以来试一试。就是现在，我们来比比剑如何？”他微微昂起头，眼睛神光熠熠。

这是条有意思的船，他想，是注定要像鲨鱼一样在蓝绿波浪上穿梭杀戮的船，虽然翻新过虽然跟一列商船并排停在一起，但是那上面的血腥味道是抹不掉的，即使带着船的，是两个看起来毫无攻击性的人。

他想到这样的船上，他想去冒险，想去厮杀。他足够年轻，足够的不知死活，原始残酷的乌鲁路大草原承不住他，之前他待过的一条又一条船也是一样。动荡不安的因子是刻在他血脉里的，时时都在叫嚣着新鲜的刺激。每要到一艘新的船上，他看着哪些人能说上话，在里面找跟自己最相似的家伙，那些脾气最火暴，性格最豪爽，眼光脑子也足够好用的人，然后挑动对方狠狠地干一场架，无论最后结果是输是赢。这是最快获得认可的方法，随之而来的是工作，如果他运气够好，那就还有过命的友谊，不管后来他是否要离开。离开草原，在海浪尖上漂泊，他过的一直是这样的日子。

所以说，今天这样真是失算啊。

科洛奇尼瞪着眼前的两个人这样想。好吧，他承认他眼睛现在有点涩了，而且眼前这两个人这样毫无反应的实在出乎他意料；他也承认自己一直很没创意地拿诸如此类的手法来找工作。可是不管怎么说，要上这种船工作，再没有比这样直接地展示自己能力更好的方法了。

不过今天大概上帝是专门要跟他过不去了，科洛奇尼按捺着郁闷想道，难得看到艘有意思的船，结果看起来能下决定的两个人，他跟着观察了半天，还没从他们看起来瘦弱那么多的身体里看出什么热血因子来，而他想这类人实在是不好说话。要不是那艘船看起来那么吸引人，他还真的不像这样站在两个看来无甚反应的人面前，保持着同一个表情，好象在等他们发落。他本来就不是脾气好的人。

而什么东西煎熬太久都是会焦的。

阿尔贝蒂尼微笑着看着眼前的这个年轻人。看不见的焦躁气息已经在他们周围聚集，变得越来越重地压着人，但眼前这个年轻人依旧保持着那个骄傲而冷静的姿态，一言不出地等待他们的决定。

“老实说，我的身体现在已经不适合打架了啊。”他玩起嘴角笑起来，眨眨眼睛朝菲利浦递了个眼色。

“别看我。我现在要敢这样干安德里亚会杀了我的。”菲利浦挑挑眉毛，近乎故意地看着科洛奇尼，仿佛等着看的就是他下一步行动。

科洛泣尼什么都没说，表情没有丝毫的变化，毫无预兆地忽然冲前一步，锵地一声拔出阿尔贝蒂尼的配剑，脚立刻回退半步手腕一振，剑刺过来，迅疾带风。

说时迟那时快，阿尔贝蒂尼一手拔出了菲利浦的配剑，闪身一刺，剑身平贴着青年的手指穿进剑柄护手的空隙。对手的剑随之被一挑脱手。

逆转快如闪电。青年瞬间一败涂地，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，下巴都快掉下来。

“你说你叫科洛奇尼？”阿尔贝蒂尼笑着问。

“是的，法布里奇奥·科洛奇尼。乌鲁路人。”虽然在剑上吃了亏，青年立刻就骄傲地昂起头来，衬得那头狮子毛般的卷发分外的嚣张。

阿尔贝蒂尼看看菲利浦征求意见。菲利浦摊摊手：“他看船的眼光不错，看来也很能干。”

“那明天到船上来报到。”阿尔贝蒂尼笑着指指被评头论足了很久的“天鹅”，“就是那艘。”

这回科洛奇尼的下巴真的掉下来了。

看着年轻人带着莫可名状的不知道是高兴还是郁闷的表情走掉，阿尔贝蒂尼把剑还给菲利浦。

“好剑法啊，阿尔贝蒂尼先生。”菲利浦赞叹道。

阿尔贝蒂尼倒没有立刻笑，眯起眼睛来仿佛看什么遥远的东西，然后叹了口气一副耐人寻味的语调笑说：“没办法啊。拜保罗他们所赐，我从开始学剑的时候起就几乎没用过真剑以外的东西……不过话说回来，”他一边低头把自己的剑回鞘一边说，“你的剑好象比以前重了。这样没有问题么？”

“不要紧，是我自己要求要做这样的。只要掌握好方法，花的力气不比轻灵的剑多，威力也更大……”菲利浦慢慢地笑起来，

“我已经懒得花那精神在剑法上了……”

他看着码头的工人们上好最后一箱货物，然后朝他们呼喊示意。虽然货物不多船都只是半满，但船队的出手阔绰让工人们格外的兴奋。

“好了，菲利浦，咱们回去吧。不早了。”阿尔贝蒂尼说着，转身向城里的方向走去斜下的阳光擦过他的卷发，一片温暖的金棕色。菲利浦转头小跑几步跟上他。他偏一偏头补了句话，“回去米兰后，如果你要看什么书就去图书馆报我的名字，毕竟有些书挺难借到的。”

“谢谢。”菲利浦点点头简短地说。

“不用，”阿尔贝蒂尼微微低下头说，“这样正好。反正我也过了能看那些书的时候了。虽然日头还很长，还是早点休息吧。明天下午回航。”

“很快呢。”菲利浦说。“直接回去？”

“不，克锡尼。我们要在那里停一下。”阿尔贝蒂尼答道。

在诺达尔海峡的出口港亚丁，富丽堂皇的总督府会议室内一片寂静。马尔蒂尼安静地坐在会议桌的一头，雕塑一样的脸上沉静没有表情。阳光透过窗格在地毯上打出耀眼的几何形状，余光把他的眼睛映得像纯粹的海蓝宝石一样。舍甫琴科坐在他旁边的位置上。外头猛烈的太阳一样映得他浅色的眼睛熠熠生光。而他也一言不发地坐在那里，等着会议桌另一头总督等人发话。

已经不年轻的总督看着会议桌对面安静却气势逼人的年轻人，不由得皱了皱眉头，说：“马尔蒂尼先生，按一般道理来说，我是不该太多过问商业上的事情的。但是，如果涉及到了城市和港口的安全，我就必须审慎处理这个问题了。马德里皇家商会的占有率现在看来确实是有点问题，但是，你们确定就要现在买下他们的占有率吗？”

马尔蒂尼淡定地笑了笑，说：“总督阁下，关于马德里皇家商会的经营问题的传闻，那是他们的问题。而且传闻已经不是一天两天的事情了，我想我们在这个时候提出购买占有率的要求是相当合理的。”然后他停住，转头去看舍甫琴科。

舍甫琴科点点头，接上去说：“关于城市和港口的安全，我们在合约里已经列明了，是以对城市防务进行投资的方式买下相应的占有率。如果阁下觉得这笔投资不够，我们可以就具体的数额再进行磋商。”

总督没有立刻回答他们，砖头低声和其他官员讨论了一阵，叹了口气，说：“老实说，我们没有任何理由拒绝这个交易。”他低头签了字，站起来和马尔蒂尼一行握了手，“那么，马尔蒂尼先生，我希望能看见米兰内洛商会依例履行合约，相应的，亚丁港也会回以你们应得的回报。”

马尔蒂尼和舍甫琴科离开总督府。铁花大门在他们背后沉重地关上。在府邸内无法接触到的海洋的气息随风远远地卷来，其中还夹杂了更远的陆地上尘沙的味道。他们并没有叫马车，慢慢的散着步穿过城市向住地走去。接下来他们会有一个星期的停留时间，来抓紧着好好放松、玩乐、休整。在这一个星期之内，阿尔贝蒂尼所带领的第二舰队将会到达中转港口克锡尼；而在出口港的占有率被买断的消息，将会以最快速度传到离他们最近的马德里皇家商会的舰队那里。

他们计划多时的战役，就要打响了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当年的更新就暂时只进行到这里了。说实在，因为时隔太久，我甚至都忘了自己完成了7章，只以为自己写了3章。3月份我会更一个番外作为了结，后面要不要把整个故事写完另外考虑吧。  
> 当年的群像居然还看得下去，哪像现在一想到群像就战术抱头蹲防无从下手，说明最重要的还是敢写和写。
> 
> 所以，不要停下来啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 真是的，我以前怎么那么爱打省略号和表情符号。赶紧删掉ORZ


End file.
